The 6th Hokage
by Rhea Riley
Summary: Naruto broke his promise to Sakura and wasn't able to bring Sasuke back. Racked with guilt he pushes himself to be able to perform Rasengan with even more power but without relying on the red charka that belonged to the nine tailed fox in him. he must be
1. Prologue

Authors note: I do not in any way own Naruto or any of its characters!

Prologue

The Nine tails

Yondaime panted as he made the final sign. He stared down at the child as he sealed the Nine tailed fox within it. _I'm so sorry_. He thought shaking his head and prepared himself for the end. He blinked as he felt his soul being pulled from his body, the baby not even old enough to remember was the true hero…he thought. A light hand touched his back and turning he stared in shock as his sister Lyra stood behind him, for some strange reason she was smiling at him with tears in her eyes.

"Oniisan…" she said and the world turned black for him.

_13 years later_

He sat in silence in the hospital bed. He had broken his promise to Sakura, and it hurt more than the injuries he had received in trying to fulfill that promise.

"Tchh…" he said wincing as he clenched his fists tightly. He was weak, he was worthless. Growling he threw the covers back narrowing his eyes and tired to get to his feet, he fell to the ground instantly.

"Dammit I still don't have enough chakra!" he said frustrated with his body.

"Naruto!" the sharp annoying female voice reached his ears he raised his head to see a the beautiful blonde woman in the green jacket standing in the doorway of his room her hands on her hips. She blew out a large breath and walked into the room.

"Just what do you think that you are doing out of bed, I don't remember telling you that you healed!" she snapped.

"Granny Tsunade…!" he said surprised, again she blew a breath out to the side and sighed plucking him from the floor and setting back down on the bed. She smoothed the blankets over his legs and straightened her eyes on the necklace she had given to him.

"Naruto…" she began but Naruto laughed.

"Sorry, I didn't realize my chakra was still so low, don't worry I wont do anything stupid!" he said rubbing the back of his head a sheepish look on his face. Tsunade stared at his face.

"Naruto…don't run off…" she said calmly and left the room. Naruto let the smile leave his face.

"How did she…?" he said confused then stared down at his hands.

"Naruto!" another voice woke him from his thoughts he looked up to see Sakura walk in flowers in her hands.

"Sakura…" he said. He still felt as if he couldn't her, not until he fulfilled his promise. He turned away staring out the window. Sakura looked away also, this wasn't the Naruto she knew, instead in his place was this quiet sad boy. Nodding to herself she set the flowers down took a deep breath then slammed her fist onto the back of his head.

"OW!" Naruto yelled grabbing his head with his hands, he opened one eye to see Sakura was glaring at him.

"Sakura…" he said softly. Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Bakka! Stop this already, you did what you could, we'll get Sasuke back together! I already told you that." She said smiling at him.

"Sakura…" Naruto said again softly fighting against the tears that wanted to be released.

"Naruto, get better, then we'll go get Sasuke when we are strong enough, ok?" she said beaming at him. Naruto stared at her then smiled softly.

"Hai…" he said nodding. Sakura nodded back setting the flowers in the empty vase on the side table.

"I have to go, I am training with the 5th Hokage, I'll check up on you later bye!" Sakura said running from the room.

"Training with Granny Tsunade…" he said. Then he glared down at his hands. He didn't have time to be sitting around he had to get stronger!

"Tch…" he said again then froze, he felt it now, not the red chakra but his own blue chakra it was everywhere again. Grinning he threw the blankets back once more and leapt from the bed. He stood there for several minutes. He didn't fall.

"Right.." he said but glanced at the orange suit he normally wear. No….he thought and pulled on a pair of black pants as well as a shirt then slipped his sandals back on, he let the necklace Tsunade gave him hang out in the open proudly. He grabbed a hold of it and closed his eyes. Then he opened them his blue eyes harsh.

"I'll just practice Rasengan until I get stronger or die!" he snarled then ran to the window pushing it open, he didn't have time to waste, the only place he could think of practicing was the same exact place where he failed his promise. Leaping from the window he took off, no one seemed to notice the black dressed blonde haired kid rushing out of the village.


	2. Run away Genin

author's note: I dont own Naruto sadly! lol

Please Review!

Chapter one: Run away Genin!

"WHAT!" Tsunade stood slamming her fists on her desk as she stared at the ANBU before her. The ANBU nodded from kneeling.

"It is true, there is no sign of Uzumaki Naruto any where in Hidden Leaf." The member said again.

"That idiot! What does he think he can accomplish running off on his own, did he go after Sasuke again!" she said slamming her hands again.

"Naruto may be impulsive and rash, but I know one thing, he understands that at his current level he can not save Sasuke. It is much more likely that he has run off…to bring his Rasengan to levels he couldn't do before." A voice said from behind Tsunade, the woman turned and stared at the silver haired ninja who stood behind her a book in his hands. He closed the book and raised his eye to meet hers, his forehead protector hid his other eye from sight as his mask covered the lower half of his face.

"New levels?" she said then her eyes widened. "If he pushes his body any further than before then…!" she began but the man held up a hand.

"He wont use the nine tailed fox's charka ever again, that much I know for sure, and not because someone sealed it, but because he wants to rescue and bring Sasuke to his senses through his own power. So he will push himself harder than he ever has before and he will become stronger or die…trying." The man said closing his eye. Tsunade's eyes widened and she turned back to the ANBU member.

"Alert all the ANBU I want Uzumaki Naruto returned here unharmed!" she commanded.

"Wait." The silver haired man called out. She turned and looked at him.

"I'll go as will Jiraiya and Iruka. The three of us have a better chance of talking Naruto down to the point that he has calmed down. If he was brought back here not calmed down then their would be no point because he would just run off again." The man said. Tsunade bit her lip then nodded.

"Kakashi go, bring Naruto back…that boy…" she began but Kakashi held up a hand.

"You don't need to say it, all three of us already agree with you." He said then vanished.

"5th is it really a good idea to send the three of them?" the ANBU member asked. Tsunade sighed and sat back down weary and worried. Naruto…she thought.

"It is the only way, the only way that that boy will ever be able to live here in hidden leaf. I realize we could force him to stay here, but…I refuse to do that he has every right to feel as he does." She said and the ANBU member nodded fading from sight.

"Naruto…"she whispered.

Naruto ran faster leaping from tree to tree, his mind haunted by the memories of the last time he had run this way. Sasuke why! He thought gritting his teeth as he picked up his speed. He couldn't count on being left alone for long. Up a head he saw it, the large lake with the stone statues he leapt and landed calmly. It was time to stop acting as a child, he might only have the rank of a Genin of hidden leaf but he had the heart of a Hokage. Concentrating he began to form his chakra in his palm. He counted to much on the power of the monster inside of him. No more, he wasn't giving into that anymore! He would become Hokage and save Sasuke with his own power not the power that almost destroyed hidden leaf.

Kakashi ran fast and glanced at the two men running beside him, one the great sannin Jiraiya the other…he paused and glanced at the man who seemed to be running hardest of them all. He was a teacher to the young children, a man who had a large heart, he was one of the first people who ever proved to Naruto that he was worth something.

"Iruka, Naruto will be pushing himself like you have never seen, whatever you do, do not underestimate what he is willing to do…you trained him until he became a Genin then I did. He has grown a lot but now, his determination might end up being the end of him!" Kakashi yelled out. Jiraiya glanced at Kakashi, he could read the young man well, after all he had taught the man who had taught Kakashi, he had never seen Kakashi so worried nor had he seen the man so determined…no that wasn't true when Naruto and Sasuke were battling he knew that Kakashi had searched with that same spirit. But there was no battle, save for the one in Naruto's tortured mind. Damm…Jiraiya thought, he should've read more into what was in the boy's head when he had last visited him. He had assumed Naruto would seek him and Kakashi out begging for new jutsu types to help make him stronger. Instead the idiot had run off alone to force his body into something he didn't have the strength to do. All three men froze as they heard a series of explosions coming from up ahead.

"We have to hurry!" Kakashi yelled picking up his speed.

"Right!" Jiraiya shouted. Iruka bit his lip remembering the troublesome student he had always thought of like a younger brother.

"Naruto…" Iruka whispered. The three ninjas came to a halt and stared in shock. There were holes in the ground everywhere as well as in the cliffs.

"What happened!" Iruka said and started to walk forward but Jiraiya grabbed his arm.

"Wait…" he said narrowing his eyes.

"RASANGEN!" they heard screamed from above. Jiraiya grabbed Iruka and leapt out of the way. Kakashi quickly followed him staring in shock at the blonde haired boy landed setting off a blue explosion. The boy was flung backwards and landed hard on the ground.

"Not strong enough!" The boy panted coughing. He lay for a minute before he pushed to his feet.

"Naruto!" Iruka called out but the boy didn't even hear him. He braced his feet again and began to gather more Chakra into his hand.

"If he does anymore he could die!" Jiraiya said. Kakashi nodded and ran towards the boy who turned and looked directly at him.

"RASANGEN!" he shouted and unleashed the chakra again at the ground his own power slamming back at him sending flying through the air.

"Kakashi! He's going off the cliff!" Iruka cried out and Kakashi sped up leaping just as the boy's body began its decent. He caught him and landed back on the solid ground looking down at the boy in his arms.

"Naruto." He said softly and the boy groaned opening his eyes, Kakashi could see the shock that registered in them.

"Ka….Kakashi-sensei?" the boy managed before he cried out in pain clutching his right arm. Kakashi's eye widened as Jiraiya and Iruka rushed over. Jiraiya grabbed a hold of Naruto's arm and ran his hands along it.

"He damaged it bad." He said shaking his head as Naruto passed out from the pain. Iruka looked around at the ground.

"He had to have done that attack…over…" he said glancing at Jiraiya.

"He shouldn't have had the chakra or stamina to be able to do this much." Jiraiya said shaking his head in wonder.

"S..a…suke…"Naruto said and tried to open his eyes. Kakashi shook his head and glanced at the sky.

"We need to make shelter, there's no point in going back to the village until…" he said and the other two nodded. Kakashi adjusted his grip on Naruto and took off running the other two following closely behind.

"Jiraiya?" Iruka said, the sannin turned to look at him.  
"Hmm?"

"Naruto's arm…it was damaged because of that attack wasn't it?" he asked and Jiraiya nodded.

"Yes…the fact that even after Naruto knew he was past his limits he pushed himself further damaged it. I don't know how bad it is just yet." He said looking grim. Iruka nodded. The three men quickly made camp beneath the trees gathering supplies. Kakashi knelt beside Naruto and took his right arm in his hand and began to bandage it.

"This is not good, the bone…" Kakashi said looking over at Jiraiya who nodded.

"The bone is shattered practically lucky he did not do another Rasengan the damage would have been mortal. Thankfully he stopped, so as long as he doesn't use that jutsu again for a while his arm will heal. He'll be fine." Jiraiya said with relief. Kakashi nodded and wrapped the arm tightly. Then he sat back on his heels looking down at the boy's face.

"We're near there aren't we Jiraiya?" he said not taking his eyes off of Naruto's face. Jiraiya blinked.

"Your right, I had forgotten." He said shaking his head. Iruka looked at the two men confused.

"Near where?" he asked. Kakashi turned and looked at him.

"Jiraiya's hidden hide out." He said and Jiraiya nodded.

"No one has used it in years, it would make more sense to head there then stay here when we can have a roof over our heads." Jiraiya said gathering Naruto's body into his arms.

"Let's move." He commanded and took off.

"Hideout? What…wait!" Iruka began looking confused. Kakashi laughed and grabbed Iruka's arm.

"Don't try to understand just come." He said and Iruka nodded following along.

Iruka watched as a large mansion like dojo came into view.

"This is?" he said in shock, the door to the main room was open and Jiraiya had already set Naruto down on a matt.

"He should be more comfortable now." The sannin said nodding then sighed.

"How am I supposed to be researching ideas for my new book when I don't have any inspiration from cute…yeow!" he said as Iruka hit him.

"Naruto is more important than your books!" Iruka yelled much like he had at Naruto through the years.

"Heh…"Kakashi said smiling beneath his mask. Then he froze turning, Jiraiya stood and moved to stand beside him.

"Show yourself!" both men shouted as Iruka moved to stand next to Naruto guarding him. A man appeared slowly coughing. He wore an ANBU mask but the mask itself looked old and worn, he wore the robes that should belong to a priest.

"Jiraiya! Kakashi! The temple of the hidden mist is being attacked!" the man shouted. Kakashi glanced at Jiraiya who grimaced.

"Dammit what are they after." He muttered.

"The head priest has the two tailed cat sealed within him sir!" the masked priest called out. Jiraiya growled.

"I forgot, is _he_ still alive?" he questioned.

"Yes, though he has yet to awaken, his body has also not aged in the slightest sir." The priest answered. Kakashi closed his eye and turned to look at Iruka opening it again.

"Protect Naruto, if he wakes up do not let him leave, it seems Akatsuki is after the two tails now."Jiraiya said then took off, Kakashi paused and looked over at Naruto.

"The temple is to the west of hear, Iruka." He said confusing the man as he took off.

"sigh." Iruka glanced at Naruto who appeared to be sleeping peacefully, he walked over and leaned on the doorway. He didn't even have a time to react as a hand slammed on the back of his neck sending him into blackness. Naruto stood clutching his arm tightly in pain. Then he raised his eyes, they were glowing with pure determination.

"Akatsuki…" he said with hate dripping from his voice, then he took off towards the west leaving Iruka unconscious…


	3. The Heart of a Hokage

Author's note: I do not in anyway own Naruto! please review!

Chapter two: The Heart of a Hokage

Naruto ran faster something inside him was forcing him to push himself. He should've run the opposite direction, he had to train to get stronger. But instead he found himself following his two sensei's. he froze in his tracks, Kakashi stood waiting his arms folded, Jiraiya was no where to be seen.

"Kakashi…" Naruto said prepared to flee.

"Naruto…I have a mission for you." Kakashi said deadly serious. Naruto relaxed and watched his sensei seriously.

"Follow me." Kakashi said turning and took off again Naruto quickly followed. The two stopped on the steps of a massive temple that looked like it was in ruins. Jiraiya turned and smirked when he saw Naruto standing next to Kakashi.

"Iruka taking a nap I take it?" he said. Naruto nodded.

"Naruto your mission is to follow the exact orders of the head priest of this temple, Jiraiya and I will be defending out here." Kakashi said. Naruto stared at him for a minute.

"Naruto go." Kakashi commanded, Naruto gritted his teeth but the simple look in Kakashi's eye told him not to even bother arguing.

"Hai." Naruto said and took off into the temple. He was amazed the inside was as bad as the outside.

"You!" a voice from ahead shouted. Naruto tensed as another masked priest came rushing forward. The man seemed to watch him then stopped.

"Kakashi sent me." Naruto said cautiously. The priest nodded and led him down the corrider further to a room where a large amount of priests waited. Two stood out from the rest, they were unmasked, one looked more like a giant than a priest while the other looked extremely young.

"Head!" the priest that was leading Naruto called out. The youthful one came over a smile on his face. He wore plain black robes and his hair was brown and long.

"Hello Uzumaki Naruto we finally meet face to face." The man said smiling at him. Naruto stared at him. How did this boy know him! The giant walked over and stared at Naruto as well.

"That's him?" he asked and the boy nodded.

"I could not see him and not know who he was, Naruto forgive me but now is not the time to explain, I take it that Kakashi sent you to me?" he asked. Naruto nodded confused his mouth hanging slightly open.

"Close your mouth boy you look like you're a fish out of water." The giant said. Naruto closed it and glared at the man.

"Naruto…Go with Goya here, he is going to guard someone precious to this temple from there take your orders from him." The boy said. Naruto nodded and began to follow the giant but the boy grabbed his arm.

"Wait a moment, I have a question to ask you." The boy said and Naruto paused looking at him.

"The 4th Hokage, do you hate him for what he did to you?" he asked bluntly. Naruto looked down at his feet, the 4th Hokage, Yondaime, the man who had sealed the nine tailed fox within his body. He was silent for a few moments before he raised his eyes.

"When you're a Hokage you have to do what it takes to protect the people of your home. He did it, it cost him his life, he could've ordered for me to be killed, because if I die then this monster dies along with me. But he didn't. so no I do not hate him." Naruto said and the boy beamed at him.

"Alright, go protect…." He said and Naruto resumed following the giant of a man. The man lead him down another corridor, and Naruto realized he had no clue how to get out of the temple, he looked around then realized that the corridor looked new.

"This is where most of us stay." The giant said. Naruto stared at him and almost walked right into the man when he suddenly stopped by one the doors. The man turned and stared down at Naruto as if he was looking for something, his eyes took in the bandaged arm, the tired eyes and the way his breathing was slightly off.

"Go in there, you guard from within, if I die take him and get to safety." The man said opening the door.

"Him?" Naruto questioned but the man shook his head.

"Go in boy, you'll understand in time." The man said grabbing Naruto's left arm and pushing him into the room. He shut it and Naruto heard the door lock. Sighing Naruto took in his new surroundings, the room was painted gold and looked more like a hospital room than a bedroom he glanced around further, the room was decorted in such a fashion that showed off wealth. Then at last his eyes went to the figure on the bed. He froze his body began to shake.

"I…impossible!" he said in shock walking over to the figure. It was a blonde haired man, his hair naturally spiked. He looked young in his middle or early twenties, but there was no mistaking that face. The face Naruto had always looked on, on the mountain range in hidden leaf. This man on the bed was none other than the 4th Hokage.

"Hey kid you alive in there?" the giant's voice said from the other side of the door.

"This is!" Naruto shouted.

"Yes, but he hasn't woken up at all in 13 years…whatever you do, do not make a sound from now on kid. They are here."

Naruto blinked but kept quiet he moved to stand by the end of the bed prepared to fight if need be.

outside the temple

"Kakashi was it really wise to bring him here?" Jiraiya said his eyes narrowed, he knew the enemy was close. Kakashi sighed.

"At this point this is the only safe place for Naruto is…" Kakashi trailed off then he moved his head protector up.

"They're here!" he shouted and launched into battle as ninja stars landed where he had been standing. Jiraiya smiled.

"Finally they are making there move." He made several hand signs and then he too took off into battle.

the main room

"Head, we must get you to safety!" a masked priest said to the boy. The boy smiled serenely and shook his head.

"No, if I leave that will draw more attention to anyone that stays behind. We all made a vow to the priestess 13 years ago that we would protect. Now I am prepared to die." He said with a smile. The other priests looked away before all of them turned as two men in black robes with red marks on them walked into the room.

"Well met Nagi." One of the men smiled. The boy grinned.

"Well I suppose then that I must at least put up a fight," he said and screamed flinging a orb of yellow chakra at the men. One vanished and began to slaughter the priests before they had a time to even react. The other man caught the orb and it vanished.

"A healing attack is not wise Nagi." The man said, the boy sighed and knelt his hands going through a rapid series of hand signs then he touched the ground. A moment later the temple shook.

hokage's room

Naruto jumped and started to yell out what was going on when he heard a series of metal clashing against metal right outside.

"Damit…" he whispered taking out a kogai and stood waiting. He heard something like someone gasping for breath then there was a loud thud. Naruto slid himself into a fighting stance. Then second thought it, he grabbed the unconscious hokage and quickly began forming a ball of chakra on his hand. One thing about wearing himself out earlier, was that he no longer needed two hands to perform the attack. The door was kicked down and two men in black robes stood there. Naruto knew exactly who they worked for, if he had been alone he would have charged at them in anger but instead he tightened his grip on the hokage and turned slamming the ball into the first man knowing the blast would knock the other away.

"RASENGAN!" he screamed then took off past the men running on pure instinct. His right arm was erupting in so much pain that in almost blinded him. He knew the two men were right behind him he stared in shock as he saw a window up ahead, shielding the hokage's body with his own he leapt from it and took off into the trees.

"You're not getting away that easy boy!" a voice said from above and two shurikens came from above again Naruto didn't even think he whirled in the air slamming roughly with the Hokage in front of him into a tree taking the shurikens into his back. He cried out but turned facing his enemy.

"Heh…if it isn't the nine tails brat." The man said, somewhere the other man must have run off. At least that's what Naruto hoped for he stood at least a slight chance against one but none against two.

"What the hell do you want!" Naruto shouted. The man laughed.

"You mean besides you and the two tails, whom we have already retrieved…we got word from someone we placed inside this temple that the 4th hokage was still alive. Naturally we can't let that man live." He said laughing, Naruto growled.

"He hasn't woken up yet!" he shouted. The man shrugged.

"There is always that chance that he does boy. Now, move aside and run away, I'll chase you after the hokage is dead." The man said taking a step forward. Naruto reacted instantly he quickly formed more chakra onto his hand though he knew it was weaker than the last he waited till the man was right in front of him then again thrust it into the man's stomach sending him flying back.

"Rasengan!" Naruto shouted again panting this time. The little amount of chakra he had gained from being asleep was almost out. And when it was he would only have his fists and his body to protect the hokage. He watched the man intently, the man straightened and sighed.

"Being stubborn I see, it doesn't matter. I'll kill you." The man said and rushed Naruto who quickly grabbed the hokage and started running.

"Heh running away little brat!" he heard the shout at the same time he felt a blast of chakra connect with his legs he fell landing hard on a tree branch the body of the hokage landing a few steps away from it. Crawling Naruto blocked the Hokage's body with his own as shurikens rained from the sky. He screamed in pain as they ripped into his body. But he turned his eyes filled with hate when the man landed near by.

"You have almost no chakra left boy give up." He said. Naruto glared then charged at the man only to be kicked back right into the hokage. He watched his enemy closely not noticing that the hokage's body twitched and his eyes flickered.

"This is it boy, your death and for what? A man you don't even know." The man said with a sinister smile.

"It doesn't matter if I know him or not, he is from hidden leaf, and it is a Hokage's duty to protect his people even if he has to die. Besides…this is my way of ninja!" Naruto shouted.

"Heh then die brat." The man sneered. Naruto smiled and used the last of his chakra.

"Rasengan!" he screamed putting everything he had into the one final attack. But the man dodged it, Naruto stared in shock. It was over, he thought as the man walked forward. He didn't have the strength to fight anymore. His arm was an agony of pain he couldn't even raise it anymore. He knelt barely able to stay upright in front of the hokage facing the man.

"Goodbye Uzumaki Naruto!" the man shouted raising a blazing hand of chakra above his head ready to slam it down onto to Naruto…


	4. Dreams and Reality

A/N: I need help coming up with a name that sounds right for the 4th Hokage so if anyone has suggestions let me know lol!

to Isumo 1489: Yes Naruto KOed Iruka. lol

to Drager: thanx for the tip I am still new to this so I did not know that it was turned off!

Hope you all contiune to read the story! enjoy!

Chapter three: Dreams and Reality

The light was every where, blinding. It was not what Yondaime thought the belly of the death god would look like.

"Oniisan!" he head the familiar voice, he turned to see his bright and happy little sister walking towards him.

"Lyra?" he said in shock. She beamed at him, he stared back. She was wearing the robes of her priestess hood but there was something wrong he thought. She was…

"Lyra what are you doing here!" he said in shock sitting up. Lyra giggled and knelt down next to her brother.

"I have a secret I need to tell you about oniisan." She said. Yondaime blinked.

"A secret?" he said in shock. She nodded and grinned at him.

"Your not dead." She said bluntly. Yondaime stared even more in shock his mouth open in shock.

"But…" he began, she held up a hand and beamed even more.

"When you summonded the dark god I summoned him as well, you made your deal with him but I countered. I pointed out that I was not worn out as you, younger and…somehow he agreed. So when you sealed the nine tails he took all of me and well part of you." She explained. Yondaime glared at her hitting her on the head.

"You bakka! What the hell did you…!" he said he stopped as a youthful shout was heard from being the light.

"RASENGAN!"

Yondaime stared all around. Lyra sighed and stood up.

"Oniisan, right now, there is a boy giving his life to protect you." She said her smile fading. Yondaime stood.

"Why?" he demanded. But she didn't even have to answer.

"It doesn't matter if I know him or not, he is from hidden leaf, and it is a Hokage's duty to protect his people even if he has to die. Besides…this is my way of ninja!"

Yondaime set his mouth in a grim line. Lyra reached out and touched his arm.

"He is going to die oniisan." She said bluntly and hid a smile as her brother raised his blue eyes fire within them.

"Why am I so helpless!" he demanded sending Lyra into giggles.

"Because the dark god has part of you…" she said. Yondaime lowered his head his body shaking with fury as he heard the same youthful voice cry out in pain.

"Oniisan…would you go back to your life?" he heard his sister ask. He looked up Lyra was now transparent.

"Lyra…" he said in shock.

"Would you protect hidden leaf again, would you protect this boy who fights for you now even if it was from himself?" she asked. Yondaime stared at her with the same fire in his eyes.

"Yes."

"Even though that boy is the one you sealed the nine tails in?" she asked and he blinked in shock.

"Then why is he…" he said but his sister only smiled at him.

"Would you?" she asked again.

"Of course." He snapped at her. She held out her arms becoming almost invisible.

"Then open your eyes, your whole again oniisan…"she said then she was gone…

Naruto coughed up blood as he tried to stay in front of the hokage. The man was going to kill him, he thought and closed his eyes but stood his ground waiting for that final blow. Instead he felt a hand grab his waist.

"RASENGAN!" a male's voice yelled from behind him. He opened his eyes and turned his head in shock the hokage was not only awake but he had one of his arms around Naruto's waist. He turned his gaze to see that the man in black robes was not moving. The hokage grunt then lowered his other hand his blue eyes meeting Naruto's shock filled ones. Then all at once it hit Naruto his eyes widened then he cried out in pain clutching his right arm hacking up blood. The hokage must have known something because he tightened his grip and took off towards the temple.

"No! it's dangerous there!" Naruto yelled.

"Be quiet." The Hokage commanded. He flashed….a yellow blur and Naruto fought to stay conscious squirming in the man's grip.

"Don't move you bakka!" the man said pausing to adjust his grip, Naruto tried to get free of the man all together.

"You don't understand…cough if you go back there you'll be killed!" Naruto yelled at the man. The Hokage stared at him his blue eyes blank of emotion.

"You're going to try and argue with me in the condition you are in?" he demanded. Naruto nodded weakly his knees buckling. The damage to his legs had finally set in. the Hokage watched him for a moment before he knelt placing his hand on Naruto's shoulder. Naruto stared at the blonde man.

"Uzumaki Naruto thank you." He said simply, Naruto blinked in confusion the felt a single finger hit his neck and he fell forward unconscious. Yondaime sighed as he gathered the boy in his arms taking time to take in the image, the boy was a mess even his blonde hair was caked with blood.

"NARUTO!" a voice shouted and he looked up to see two men rushing towards him. He smiled when he realized and recognized who they were.

"Jiraiya, Kakashi." He greeted them calmly as the two men landed near him. Both stared at him.

"You woke up." Jiraiya stated, Yondaime nodded.

"Yes by someone screaming 'Rasengan'. You taught him that attack?" he asked a easy grin appearing on his face. Kakashi glanced back at the temple.

"This is not a safe place to be having this discussion." He said his eye glanced over at Naruto.

"We should get him back to hidden leaf." He stated. Yondaime shook his head.

"No he wouldn't survive the trip." He stated. Jiraiya grimaced.

"Alright then back to the house." He said and took off, Yondaime flashed and was right beside him, Kakashi took up the rear keeping an eye out for any pursuers.

Iruka rubbed the back of his neck angrily, oh Naruto would pay for this! He thought and glanced up to see Kakashi and Jiraiya approaching, he started to speak until he saw the third person and what he was holding. His jaw dropped and he stood there in shock. The blonde man approaching him was unmistakable then his eyes widened when he saw Naruto in his arms.

"Naruto!" he yelled but Kakashi held up a hand.

"Relax he isn't dead." He said.

"But he isn't out of the woods yet." Jiraiya said grimly. Yondaime sighed and shook his head.

"Will the lot of you relax, just because I said he wouldn't survive the trip back doesn't mean anything. Jiraiya go get bandages as well as…." He began but Jiraiya rolled his eyes.

"Heh shut up I was the one who trained you, I know what you need." Jiraiya said walking away. Yondaime smirked as he walked past the still shocked Iruka to gently put Naruto on the pad of pillows. He stared down at the boy's face and sighed.

"Is something the matter?" Kakashi said walking in. Yondaime looked over at him then at Iruka.

"When Jiraiya comes back I want him to take that man away from hearing distance and you will help me." He said. Kakashi nodded but Iruka spun around.

"Why does he need to do that! What are you planning on doing to Naruto!" he shouted. Yondaime sighed and turned to look at him.

"You don't need to know." He said coldly. Iruka shut up glaring at the man, he's cold, he thought. Jiraiya came back carrying a large box which he set down by Yondaime.

"This should help you, how much of what Tsunade taught you do you remember?" he asked. Yondaime raised his eyes to his.

"Everything." He said simply then he turned and looked at Iruka.

"Take him." He said simply and Iruka snarled.

"I can handle it I am staying." He snapped, it was his fault that Naruto had run off and gotten himself hurt, he wasn't about to leave. He jumped slightly when Jiraiya put a hand on his shoulder.

"Iruka, come." The sannin said in such a tone that even though Iruka hated it, had him following. Yondaime sighed and looked back at Naruto whose eyes slowly opened.

"Naruto, I'm going to have to tell you, you need to brace yourself because this is going to hurt…a lot." He said. Naruto's eyes drifted to meet Yondaime's blue eyes. Kakashi knelt and put a hand on Naruto's forehead and gently ruffled the boy's hair.

"You did a good job Naruto." He said his voice holding praise. Naruto smiled weakly, he was confused at what was going on. He blinked as Yondaime quickly removed his shirt by tearing it off.

"Kakashi…hold him down." He said in a flat emotionless tone of voice. Kakashi gently held Naruto's shoulders down as Yondaime placed his hands onto Naruto's chest. He closed his eyes.

"I may not be able to do as much as Tsunade can, but I worked hard to be able to do what I can do. And I think…I want to be able to do more." Yondaime said. Kakashi nodded and readied himself as Naruto stared at him. Then Yondaime pressed down hard with his hands yellow chakra was surrounding them. Naruto screamed as pain erupted and exploded. He fought to get away, but Kakashi's grip was firm, the look in his eye held pity and guilt. The pain increased and Naruto lost the strength to scream he shut his eyes tightly against it trying to over come the pain. Then it was gone. He opened his eyes as he felt something being wrapped around his chest. Yondaime quickly tied off the bandage and moved down towards Naruto's legs. Naruto's eyes widened and he fought Kakashi's hold with even more.

"Hold him tight!" Yondaime commanded his former student. Kakashi sighed and pushed down harder on Naruto's shoulders as Yondaime took out a knife and sliced both the pant legs open. He pealed the fabric off, it was caked with blood, not good, the hokage thought. His eyes quickly assessed the damage and put his hands over the left leg and looked up over at Kakashi.

"He has to stay conscious if he doesn't he might not wake up." He said warningly. Kakashi nodded. Then the hokage pushed down just like he had with Naruto's chest, and pain again took control of Naruto's mind. He didn't fight this time, he didn't have the strength to do so. The pain ended and he felt Yondaime wrap his legs in bandages and then he moved to the next leg.

"Kakashi…" Yondaime said and his former student turned to look at him. Yondaime sighed and shook his head.

"Has he always been…." He said trailing off. Kakashi glanced down at Naruto's face, the boy was still awake but was in shock which meant, his mind might be conscious but he couldn't comprehended what was going on around him.

"Yes, he has fought with injuries that should have made it impossible." Kakashi said. Yondaime nodded his eyes drifting to the seal branded into Naruto.

"The seal weakened." He stated frowning. Kakashi nodded and watched the hokage as he pressed down on Naruto's right leg. The boy's body jerked. Sighing Yondaime quickly finished the leg then bound it with bandage.

"I'm surprised that Jiraiya had this much supplies." He stated standing up and walking to kneel beside Kakashi. He took Naruto's face in his hands noting the glassy look in the boy's eyes. Slowly he probed Naruto's head, he knew there was an injury the amount of blood in the boy's hair was evidence of it. He found it hidden near the right temple. This time he only lightly touched it with two fingers glowing with his chakra. Sighing he moved to get bandage from the box, but Kakashi took on hand off Naruto's shoulders and reached over getting it and handing it to the man. Yondaime nodded his thanks and bound the wound, across Naruto's forehead, the same place his forehead protector would have been.

"Almost finished." Kakashi commented. Yondaime nodded.

"Just how many blows did he take when I was out." Yondaime said angrily. Kakashi turned to the man.

"He was told to protect you, he…" Kakashi began but a hand appeared in his face. Yondaime shook his head.

"I'll find out what he is like on my own." He snapped and stood going around Naruto once more and gently unwrapped the bandage around Naruto's right arm. He ran his fingers along it and glared angrily at the deep burn on the palm of his hand.

"Bakka, he's a moron! He used Rasengan to the point it hurt him!" he snarled. Kakashi looked away. Growling the Yondaime quickly in a series of movements pressed down on Naruto's arm, again Naruto's body jerked. Using the same move he had to the rest of Naruto's injuries. Finally he finished looking weary as he bandaged all of Naruto's arm including his hand and fingers. Sitting back on his heels he nodded to Kakashi that it was alright to let go. Kakashi did so and glanced at Naruto's face. The boy had managed to stay conscious.

"Go find Jiraiya and that man they can come back now." Yondaime said. Kakashi nodded ruffling Naruto's hair and then walked out or the room. Yondaime sighed and placed a hand on Naruto's cheek.

"I'm going to make you sleep now." He told the boy, weakly Naruto nodded. Yondaime quickly moved through a series of hand signs and Naruto's eyes closed and his breathing became steady and even.

"He's going to be ok?" Iruka's voice said from the doorway. Yondaime turned his eyes shadowed.

"Yes…" he said and yawned. Jiraiya chuckled.

"Get some sleep, the boy will be more than likely awake tomorrow and trying to get back on his feet. He has that determination." The sannin said chuckling. Yondaime yawned again as Jiraiya placed more pillows on the floor making another makeshift bed.

"Hai…though I would call it more like stupidity." He said making his way to the bed.

"Just like some one else I know who has blonde hair and blue eyes." Jiraiya said smirking. Yondaime fell onto the pillows and opened one eye.

"I'll kick your ass for that comment later I'm to tired to do it now." He said and was sound asleep a moment later. Iruka frowned.

"This is the 4th hokage?" he said in shock. Jiraiya nodded.

"Yup a breath of fresh air from all those proper and serious Hokage's Tsunade at least has some personality." Jiraiya said laughing hard. Kakashi sighed and shook his head taking out a book he sat down his back braced on one side of the doorway.

"It's going to be a very interesting time." He commented then put his attention in his book. Iruka's eye twitched but he got clapped hard on the back by Jiraiya.

"Come on let's go gather supplies like food, maybe some poor nearby village girl got lost and needs an escort home." He said his voice sounding hopeful as the two walked off. Kakashi glanced up and looked at the two sleeping blondes grinning under his mask. Very interesting time…he thought.


	5. Konoah yellow flash verus Uzumaki Naruto

Chapter four: Konoha's yellow flash versus Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto slowly opened his eyes. He heard Kakashi-sensei in low discussion with someone else. At first he couldn't remember anything then slowly it came swarming back to him. Sasuke's departure, his broken promise, the temple, and….His eyes widened and he turned his head. The fourth Hokage lay sound asleep near by, he was curled in a position his body twitching ever so slightly.

"I don't care! He needs to be retuned to Konoha immediately!" Iruka's voice shouted. Slowly Naruto began to sit up despite his body protesting it.

"Lay back down, close your eyes and go back to sleep Uzumaki Naruto." A sleep slurred voice said from the other bed. Naruto froze and stared at the hokage, his back was to him and he didn't appear to be awake at all. Maybe it was just his imagination. He sat up slightly more.

"I wont repeat it, lay back down now." The same slurred voice commanded the tone of voice was now slightly annoyed. Naruto stared at the man. How could he possibly know that Naruto was sitting up or at least trying to sit up. Finally he was totally upright.

"Calm down Iruka, Naruto is not going anywhere, besides have you forgotten the fact that he isn't going to stay there, he'll just run away again, to train and in his current condition he wouldn't survive pushing himself this time." Jiraiya's voice answered. Naruto blinked, training?...right I have to get stronger…Sasuke…his mind thought he glanced around the room but the only exit was right near where the voices were coming from. He jumped slightly when he heard a sigh from the hokage who turned over and met Naruto's eyes, the hokage's eyes looked tired and weary like he hadn't been able to really sleep…either that or he had just woken up and had yet to adjust to the fact he was no longer sleeping.

"Lay.Back.Down.Now." he said again to Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes and the hokage made a sound that was a cross between a hiss and a growl as he pushed his blankets away and stood up. He towered over Naruto staring the boy down, then he moved walking over kneeling next to Naruto. Gently but firmly he pushed Naruto laying back down and kept one of his hand's on Naruto's shoulder.

"Go back to sleep." He commanded.

"Tsunade commanded us to bring him back! We have to bring him back, she'll have our hides if we don't besides Naruto needs real medical treatment not whatever the 4th knows or may have known. You don't even know if he actually was able to help the wounds at all!" Iruka's voice sounded panicked. The hokage sighed turning his head towards the door.

"Iruka was it? Will you please quiet down, you woke both myself and Naruto up and now he is refusing to go back to sleep." He called out. The door slid open and three faces as well as sunlight peered in.

"Nani?" Iruka questioned. Sighing the 4th removed his hand and gestured to Naruto that it was okay this one time to sit up. Slowly doing so Naruto turned and looked at Iruka.

"Naruto why did you…" he began but Jiraiya covered his mouth with his hand.

"Hey bakka do yourself a favor and go back to sleep, all of us have quite a few words as well as lectures, for example there's this great one I have about limitations and knowing when to stop." Jiraiya said. Kakashi smiled closing his visible eye obviously despite everyone else's reaction to Naruto being awake, he was pleased.

"Great job at the temple!" he said giving Naruto a thumbs up.

"What do you mean great job! Look at the condition he is in!" Iruka exploded. Naruto opened his mouth to argue but the hokage quickly covered it shaking his head no.

"He protected his assignment, and managed to survive, granted he was wounded but the fact still remains he is alive." Kakashi said seriously. Jiraiya grunted and sighed.

"I think I should take Iruka back to Konoha." He said. Iruka turned to glare at him.

"I'm staying." He snarled. Naruto tried to move his right arm but found he couldn't, slowly he raised his left and gently tugged at the hokage's hand. The man turned to look at him then slowly removed it.

"Iruka-sensei." Naruto said softly. Iruka turned looking at him. The normally energetic and cheerful boy, now stared at him something gloomy in his eyes.

"Naruto." Iruka said softly his heart tearing seeing what the boy was acting like.

"I'm not going back to Konoha without Sasuke." He stated in a quiet voice. Iruka winced, and looked away.

"You don't really have a choice Naruto." Iruka said sadly. The Hokage glanced at Iruka then cleared his throat.

"Jiraiya I'm rusty, I wonder if you could help refresh my memory, and Kakashi I'd love to see how much you've grown." He said. Jiraiya chuckled understanding where this was leading. Iruka blinked.

"Of course." Jiraiya said smirking. Kakashi closed his eyes grinning behind his mask rubbing the back of his head sheepishly.

"But Tsunade…"Iruka began but the Hokage cut him off.

"Until I am back at my best I'd rather no one save those already here know that I am still alive. Which brings me to the other matter." He said. Iruka stared at him.

"Naruto." Jiraiya stated. The Hokage nodded and without even turning he covered Naruto's mouth just as the blonde was about to shout.

"Be quiet." He commanded. Naruto snarled.

"What about Naruto, he's coming back to Konoha." Iruka stated.

"What if he were to stay here, and after he heals…train with myself, Kakashi and Jiraiya. It would solve the problem of worry of him running off to train himself." The hokage said. He turned and looked at Naruto out of the corner of his eye, the boy's eyes were slightly drooping and he was slumping over slightly.

"Let's discuss this while he sleeps." He stated removing his hand from the boy's mouth and pushed him back down, the boy didn't even resist. Naruto closed his eyes, he was exhausted already despite the fact that he had just woken up. The Hokage waited until he was sure he was fast asleep before he turned to look at Iruka.

"If you had any feelings for this boy you would have to understand what he is going through, I don't know all of the facts…in fact I barely know them at all, but if what I have figured out so far is true, this may be the best place for him." He pointed out. Iruka looked away clenching his fist.

"He belongs in his home." He muttered stubbornly. Yondaime yawned and stood up walking back over to his bed. He gave Iruka one last look before he fell face forward onto the bed burrowing his face into the pillows.

"Argue with him more you two I'm tired." He stated bluntly.

"What do you mean by that!" Iruka snapped much like he did at Naruto when the boy did something stupid. Yondaime lifted his head and glanced at him.

"Go very far away, I am trying to sleep." He snapped and then fell asleep. Iruka stared at the hokage in shock.

"He…but…" he stuttered. Jiraiya roared with laughter slapping Iruka hard on the back sending the man head over heels onto the floor. Kakashi looked even more sheepish as he decided it was a lot safer going back to reading.

"Go back Iruka, tell Tsunade that we have Naruto but…hmmm…something that would make her not want to come out here herself." The sannin muttered trying to think hard of an excuse to give the fifth. Iruka rubbed his back and winced as he got to his feet.

"Excuse? Why not just tell her the truth?" he asked refusing to agree to the fact that Naruto was staying.

"Because then Tsunade would come down here _beat the crap out of me,_ Yell at Naruto lecture him, and then freak out over the fact that Yondaime is still alive. And to be honest with Orochimaru having Sasuke and also having Akatsuki after Naruto and anyone like him. She has enough to worry about. Naruto is safer with the three of us than he is with a hundred members of the ANBU." Jiraiya pointed out logically to Iruka. The man was silent his eyes drifted to the sleeping form of his former student. He didn't want to admit that the sannin was correct, not to mention the fact that not only was Kakashi staying, but one of the three sannins as well as the fourth Hokage himself. Sighing Iruka turned to look at Jiraiya.

"What do you want me to tell Tsunade?" he asked in a defeated voice. He wasn't strong enough to protect Naruto there was nothing he could expect make sure that the boy was where he belonged and now it seemed that Konoha was the last place for him. Jiraiya smirked.

"Tell her he is off training with Kakashi and myself and that we wont be able to be reached because we are moving around a lot. Which might actually be true once Naruto is back on his feet. There's this hot springs hotel not to far from here, and I need to get back to my research." Jiraiya said grinning. Iruka's eyes twitched. It was still a wonder to him that one of the three great sannins was a pervert.

"Go now while there is still light." Jiraiya said grinning at Iruka who sighed giving one last glance at Naruto before he took off. Jiraiya chuckled.

"So Kakashi, how well do you think the two of them are going to get along?" he asked the silver haired ninja who looked up from his book and closed his eye smiling at him.

"I have a feeling that they are both in for a surprise." He said then went back to his book…

the next morning

"You cheated!" the shout rang out against the trees. The argument had started out simple enough.

"No you can't get up." Yondaime said to Naruto as the boy leaned back against the pillows the hokage had put behind him helping him sit up. Naruto glared at the blonde haired man who was not even paying the slightest attention to him. He was busy studying a scroll, one of many that were scattered around the room. Naruto grumbled fuming.

"I don't see why I cant, you know I cant leave here because of the fact that Kakashi-sensei is right outside the door!" he snapped. The hokage grunted in response. Naruto glared, if the man was going to ignore him then he was going to ignore him too! He thought in fury as he threw the blankets back which was as far as he got before a yellow flash appeared at his side and Yondaime firmly put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I said no, and I know that that word has not changed since I was last awake, no means no!" he snapped his patience running out. The boy was getting on his nerves, did he complain about pain like anyone else would? No the baka instead complained about being stuck where he was instead of training.

"And I said I don't care! I don't have to listen to you!" Naruto shouted. Yondaime felt his left eye begin to twitch, now he had a feeling he understood what Iruka had gone through when the boy had been his student. He shuttered to think of a younger Naruto running around.

"And I would like to point out that I don't care if you think you don't have to listen to me, I'm stronger than you are and if you think you can take me…." He began before he realized his mistake. The boy instantly quieted down a smile on his face and a look in his eyes that sent chills down Yondaime's spine. I think I just made the biggest mistake of my life he thought. As Naruto painfully moved his right hand and left hand into a sign.

"Sexy-no-jutsu!" he said softly Yondaime blinked, what the heck was sexy-no…he thoughts ended as Naruto vanished and a blonde haired blue eyed beauty appeared in his place, a beauty who also happened to be…naked. Yondaime's eyes widened before he fell backwards with a nosebleed. Quickly Naruto turned back to himself and ran to the door sliding it open he ran out into the morning. He lasted about exactly ten seconds out there running before a yellow flash appeared beside him and he felt a arm snake around his waist yanking him off his feet. Yondaime glared at him blood still on his face.

"That was a dirty trick." He commented dragging the genin back kicking out.

"Let me go!" Naruto snarled then moved to place his hands in the same position, Yondaime grabbed one of them as he carried the boy back into the room.

"That wont work twice on me boy." The hokage said dropping Naruto back down onto the bed and moved quickly pressing at two areas in each of Naruto's legs. Then he turned to look at the boy. Naruto snarled and tried to stand, only to find his legs didn't move.

"Hey!" he shouted but the hokage was walking back to his scrolls.

"Get back here and undo this now!" Naruto shouted louder. The hokage turned and looked at him, Naruto gaped the Hokage was grinning ear to ear at Naruto.

"I win." He said in such a gleeful tone that had Naruto snarling.

"You cheated!" Naruto accused, Yondaime stuck his tongue out at him then gave him his back again. Naruto fumed. He had never seen anyone not only move so fast but recover from that jutsu. He felt himself pout, he was going to get the hokage back!

A/N: I know these are short chapters and sorry for that as it goes on they should get longer lol! As for this chapter I tried to add the humor aspect that I have had in my head for a while now, after all from what I have read and seen of the 4th Hokage he actually is a lot like Naruto in many ways. So hoped you enjoyed it, please review!


	6. Broken Promise

Chapter five: Broken Promise

Iruka stood straight in front of the fifth Hokage. He knew she was watching his every move, and he knew that she was not pleased.

"Would you care to repeat that? She said in a tight voice, for less than a minute he thought about telling her the truth, then his mind showed him Naruto, as he was in the hospital, laying there his eyes haunted his spirit broken. The image was enough to stop him.

"Jiraiya and Kakashi are going to be training Naruto, right now they are simply wandering, once Naruto's body heals they will train." He answered. Tsunade narrowed her eyes. Something was up, something the man before her was not telling her.

"You wouldn't be hiding anything from me now would you, Iruka?" she said raising an eyebrow. She watched sweat bead at the man's temple but his expression didn't change.

"Of course not Hokage." He replied, Tsunade narrowed her eyes again but let it slide.

"Alright thank you for the report you may leave." She said. Iruka bowed and moved to the door opening it, he blinked surprised to see Sakura standing outside it Hinata by her side looking at her feet.

"Iruka-sensei! Where's Naruto!" Sakura said. Iruka glanced back towards Tsunade, she still sat at her desk. He silently shut the door and then turned to both girls, they were worried about the kid, he sighed defeated.

"Follow me." He said and started walking away, both girls looked at him then at each other and quickly ran to catch up with me.

"Iruka-sensei…" Sakura began but Iruka shook his head.

"Not here." He said simply, Sakura paled and Hinata mumbled as they followed him. Finally he led them to the classroom where he had taught the two of them in their childhood. He shut the door then bracing himself he faced them.

"Naruto isn't coming back anytime soon." Iruka said. Hinata shuffled her feet looking shyly disappointed, Sakura…looked angry.

"Why! Why isn't he coming back!" she shouted. She was panicked, first Sasuke had left her, it had felt like as if a part of her died and now Naruto…Naruto whom she made promise her that he'd bring Sasuke back.

"Is it because of the promise?" she asked in a quiet voice, Iruka looked away wishing that it wasn't the case.

"Not exactly." He said. Sakura looked at him her eyes widened with shock.

"What do you mean 'not exactly'?" she asked.

"He left on his own to train, now he's with Kakashi and Jiraiya. Don't worry…he'll be alright." Iruka said smiling. Sakura relaxed some.

"But he wanted to train because of the promise?" she asked again. Iruka smiled more, yes it's because of the promise, the promise he made you to bring Sasuke back but failed, Iruka thought.

"You know Naruto, he's always trying to get stronger, I don't think its because of that Sakura, now isn't the hokage waiting for you?" he asked. Sakura sighed in relief, Naruto next time I see you I am going to kick your ass! Her inner self thought, she smiled sweetly at Iruka.

"Alrihgt. Hinata I'll see you later?" she said and took off running. Iruka turned his eyes onto the Hyuuga heiress, she was staring down at her feet again pushing two of her fingers against each other then apart again.

"Naruto will be fine Hinata." He said, the girl looked up her eerie white eyes seemed sad.

"Alright." She whispered shyly and slipped noiselessly from the room. Iruka sighed and moved to sit on the teachers desk. Did he do the right thing? He asked himself quietly, he hoped he did and that everything would turn out alright…

Jiraiya's home

CRASH! The sound alerted Kakashi and Jiraiya that once again the 4th and Naruto had to be fighting again. So far that made three times that day.

"Who do you think will win this time?" Jiraiya said chuckling. Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled closing his eye as he did so.

"I have a feeling Naruto will make it to the same place as last time before Yondaime gets annoyed and brings him back. So…Yondaime will win again." He said as the door slid open, sure enough Naruto took off running but this time he stopped whirling around he slid his hands into the position and waited. Yondaime calmly walked out and sighed.

"Just how many times are you going to try this?" he asked; he sounded bored which only caused Naruto to get angry. He glared at the man. Yondaime met his glare and raised an eyebrow.

"What? Do I have something on my face?" he asked. Naruto snarled. Yondaime shrugged and sat down beside his former student and glanced at the title of the book and groaned.

"Great Jiraiya's perverted books have corrupted you." He told his student, Kakashi coughed and only shrugged glancing at Naruto, the kid was watching him, he had lowered his hands and was watching the hokage carefully. The hokage turned placing his chin on his hand resting his elbow on his knee.

"Are you going to stand there all day?" he asked yawning. Naruto stared then rolled his eyes.

"I'm out of here." He said turning his back and walked away. The hokage sighed.

"How many times does this make now?" he asked as he stood up and stretched.

"Hey its good practice to get you back into shape." Jiraiya said smirking, Yondaime looked over at him.

"Even out of practice I can still take you on perverted frog." Yondaime said mildly. Jiraiya gave him an irritated look. He glanced back at the image of Naruto.

"Think I've let him get far enough?" he asked. Jiraiya chuckled.

"I was wondering if that's what you were doing." He commented. Yondaime nodded.

"Cant let the boy think he's this much out of his class. Alright I'll be back." He said and with a flicker he was gone.

Naruto was fuming stomping on the road that led away from the house he muttered to himself. A hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked stopping Naruto's movement. The boy turned and groaned as Yondaime grinned at him.

"Tag your it." The hokage said lightly. Naruto twisted trying to punch the grin of the man's face but the hokage caught the fist in his hand and glanced down, Naruto had begun to use his right arm more and more. And that didn't make the hokage happy at all.

"I want you to stop using your right arm okay?" he said still having a grin on his face.

"Like I'd listen to you." Naruto said grumpily, Yondaime continued to grin as he led the genin back towards the house.

"Now, that's not a nice thing to say, why don't we get along, it'll make life a lot easier on you." He said grinning still. Naruto sent him a single look that made Yondaime's eye twitch, the boy just didn't know when to stop, the hokage thought.

"Come on…" he began trying to keep on the light side. Naruto turned and did a quick movement.

"Sexy-no-jutsu!" he snapped and again the blonde haired blue eyed beauty took his place, the hokage lasted about five seconds before he toppled over with a nose bleed. Naruto smirked turning back as he sauntered back to the house on his own, unable to keep the grin off his face as he sat down on the steps to wait for the hokage to come. Kakashi ruffled his hair knowing without having to see, the boy had pulled. A few minutes later a very angry Hokage walked up blood was still on his face he stopped a few feet in front of Naruto his eyes narrowed as Jiraiya fell down laughing hard.

"Look's like Naruto won this round Yondaime!" the sannin bellowed between laughter. Yondaime gave him one disgusted look before turning his complete attention back at Naruto.

"You do realize what this means." He said very slowly. Naruto grinned at him.

"Nope." He said. The hokage stepped closer.

"This means war." He stated, Naruto grinned even more.

"Bring it on." He stated. Yondaime's eye twitched visibly this time as Jiraiya finally stopped laughing he grinned at his former student.

"Yondaime, you have no clue what you just did." He stated. The hokage merely snarled and walked in the direction of the bathroom, Uzumaki Naruto he thought, that name has got to mean trouble. He grumbled…he fell for the same trick. Kakashi chuckled and glanced at Naruto who now seemed to be thinking hard about something, it seemed that when the boy was left to his own thoughts his cheerful manner vanished. Now instead of the grin he had been wearing only moments before, Naruto looked dead serious, he didn't notice the way that he was rubbing his right arm, only half acknowledging that it was giving him pain. His mind was on one thing, a promise…he shouldn't be waiting around, wasting time. He should be training; he thought and began to stand up. A hand plopped on his head, looking up he saw Kakashi watching him, his sensei set his book down.

"Walk with me." Kakashi said. Naruto blinked but stood following him. Kakashi walked along the road and stopped leaning on a tree, Naruto watched him cautiously.

"What's on your mind?" he finally asked his student. Naruto looked away.

"Nothing really." Naruto said. Kakashi tilted his head to the side and waited, he knew Naruto a little to well for the boy's own good. A few minutes later Naruto sighed.

"I can't just sit around, I have to train! The longer Sasuke's with that…that…!" Naruto shouted, Kakashi held up both of his hands calming the boy down some.

"Naruto I understand how you feel, but I have a suggestion." He said Naruto eyed him.

"What is it?" he asked.

"Why train by yourself? Both Jiraiya and myself are here, why not make use of us. Also…" Kakashi said pausing to make sure the boy was paying attention.

"Also what?" Naruto asked.

"Yondaime has…showed a great interest in the idea of taking you on as a student." He said and watched with pleasure as Naruto gaped.

"But he doesn't even like me!" Naruto shouted. Kakashi chuckled.

"Not like you? I can tell you offer him quite a bit of fun, he not only likes you Naruto, he accepts you. And if he is offering to train you…don't you think that's worth waiting?" he asked. Naruto stared.

"Waiting?" he asked confused.

"For your body to heal." Kakashi said grinning behind his mask as the boy as usual exploded.

"I'm fine!" he protested but shut up when Kakashi only seemed to be amused at him. Grumbling Naruto nodded.

"Alright I'm not." He finally admitted. Nodding Kakashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"Good. Now let's go back." He said and Naruto nodded…he had broken a promise, he thought to himself but followed Kakashi feeling slightly better. He had broken it, but he still had a chance to make it up to Sakura…if he worked hard…

A/N: KyuubiMan brought a very good point to my attention, so I wanted to clear up something. Yondaime is not going to be Naruto's father in this. He may be or may not be related to Naruto otherwise…you'll have to continue to read and see! But he is not Naruto's father lol!

Thanx for all the great reviews and please keep reviewing!


	7. Team 7

A/N: Whew actually was able to update again this soon, wasn't sure had long work day yesturday. well might have another up today. Thank you all for the reviews please keep them coming, also I am open to suggestions as well, if there is something you would like to see so feel free to give me some! Thanx again! Review please!

Chapter six: Team 7

He sat in silence and in darkness, he found that that's where he liked it most. His body was still healing from the battle…he still wasn't sure of himself, but he kept reminding himself that all that mattered was revenge. All that could ever mean anything to him was killing his brother. And those thoughts had gotten him through the first day…until the dreams hit. At first it had been one that motivated him in training harder but then the second had been….Sakura…he thought shaking his head clear of the memory of her tears. He didn't care, he didn't care about anyone. He reminded himself as he stood up. all that mattered was strength getting strong enough to kill his brother and avenge his entire village that was the only thing that mattered…but what comes once he did accomplish that? A voice asked in the back of his mind. He stood up punching the wall, shut up! shut up! his mind screamed at that voice, he did what needed to be done, he had protected Sakura from a life she would've hated, he didn't hurt her, and Naruto…he trailed off in thought as that voice spoke again, Naruto whom you were trying to kill? What of him? That voice asked. He lowered his hand…Naruto would survive, he was sure he would, someone would find him and then he'd go back to himself, that annoying one. He assured himself silently, Naruto wasn't the one he should even spare a thought on, that boy had more spirit and spunk then almost all of Hidden Leaf put together…he nodded to himself, it was time to demand more training he decided. Naruto wont recover from this so easily…that nagging voice whispered and stopped him in his tracks…Naruto would! He argued but he felt the sense of sudden dread creep into him. He would train and then…he would allow himself to check up on the moron in secret that would get that stupid nagging voice to shut up. he thought and sure enough the voice ceased to bother him, nodding at his victory he left his room and began to search for his most current 'sensei'…

Hidden Leaf

"Sakura that's enough for today." The fifth Hokage told her student, she watched as Sakura lowered her hands panting, the girl was throwing her entire self into learning everything she could offer her. Well who could blame her, her two closet friends were now gone, one in the hands of someone who was an enemy, the other…the hokage trailed off as Sakura sighed and turned to face her.

"Tsunade-sensei?" she said in a soft voice. Tsunade smiled at her.

"Yes Sakura?" she said, the girl was a very quick learner and she was talented.

"…Never mind…" the girl said turning away and headed to the door.

"Sakura…don't worry about either of them…they are both strong." She said trying to give the girl some piece of mind. Sakura nodded then paused.

"Sensei?" she asked her voice having more of her normal attitude to it. Tsunade smiled more.

"Yes?" she answered.

"Is Sasuke a missing nin?" she asked afraid. Tsunade sighed and stood up walking over to the girl placing a hand on her shoulder.

"He should be but…when Naruto first gained consciousness let's just say he argued a very valid point that even the elders agreed, right now Sasuke is considered being kidnapped." Tsunade said, Sakura sighed in relief but as Tsunade had expected the girl asked another question.

"What did Naruto say? I mean I don't expect him to be one to make a good idea or point on anything. I mean not that he…" she said but Tsunade laughed.

"He said that if we labeled Sasuke a missing nin then we would have to do the same for him, he also added he had a feeling all of the team we sent after Sasuke would also say the same, as long as you and well the rest of your classmates. Believe it or not I did ask several and all agreed with Naruto, an entire class of Genins as well as one Chuunin. And well when I presented that to the elders, it left them speechless. And that was that." Tsunade said with a smirk. Sakura smiled quietly.

"Iruka said Naruto is with Kakashi-sensei and Sannin Jiraiya." She said and Tsunade nodded rolling her eyes.

"Yes they took off after him, and then decided that it would be a good idea to train outside of the village. Naruto will be fine if you are worried about him." Tsunade said smiling. Sakura smiled back.

"I know I just miss…" she stopped herself and Tsunade placed her other hand on the girl's shoulder.

"You miss your entire team." She answered and the girl nodded.

"Its not the same." She said. Tsunade laughed.

"No it isn't, but just think, while they train in their way, once your team is back together you will be trained in this, not to mention you'll have a lot of yelling to catch up on right?" Tsunade said and Sakura grinned.

"Right especially Naruto for running off like that!" she said cheering up.

"Go on Sakura, rest up I shall see you again tomorrow okay?" she said and Sakura nodded running off a lot happier than she had been. Tsunade sighed and moved back to her desk sitting down.

"Just what do you have in mind for that boy you perverted old frog." She said a vein at her left temple popping out as she thought of several possibilities.

Jiraiya's home

Naruto was pouting and he knew it, he also knew that the fourth was enjoying every minute of his misery.

"Stop pouting and go back to studying." That annoying voice Naruto was beginning to hate commanded. He turned and stuck his tongue out at the man only to have the man quick as lighting grab his tongue and squeeze it.

"Get back to work." the hokage said with a finally squeeze and let Naruto's tongue go as he himself went back to reading. Naruto glared at the scroll that lay on a table in front of him. The fourth had declared after he had showered that sense Naruto had energy he could start studying, and in studying he meant learning jutsu's from old scrolls that Jiraiya had at his house. Naruto rubbed his arm wincing as he put his attention back at the task at hand. But he couldn't seem to stay focused his mind kept wandering…he glanced at the door and sighed his shoulders slumping.

"Jiraiya and Kakashi went for food supplies, if you promise not to run off you can go sit outside." The hokage said looking up and meeting Naruto's eyes. Naruto nodded standing up and opening the door.

"Naruto." The hokage called out just before he stepped outside it. The boy turned.

"They will both be alright." He said and went back to his scroll. Naruto blinked then shut the door behind him and sat leaning against one of the post that supported the overhang in front of his and the hokage's room. He had no clue where Jiraiya or Kakashi slept…he sighed staring up at the sky. The sun had finally decided to set, and the moon was rising full. He shook his head his eyes shadowing as he stared ahead, he should thank Sasuke he had helped him grow up. he thought but couldn't bring himself to be thankful. He turned as the door slid open and the hokage sat down on the left side of Naruto staring out into the night.

"Kakashi told me what kind of team you had. You were lucky, you had strong team mates and you were close." He said. Naruto shook his head.

"It wasn't enough." He said his voice quiet. Yondaime watched Naruto now, the boy he had first met was back now, not the prankster he had come to know. He sighed himself.

"Your friend is alive, so look at it this way, there is always a chance that you can be a team again. The question you really need to think about right now…is…" Yondaime said standing up and walking over to Naruto putting a hand on the boy's head.

"Is if and when the time comes can you forgive your friend?" he said and walked back into the room shutting the door. Naruto stared out into the night…could he forgive Sasuke? He asked himself…he already knew the answer and glanced to find that Yondaime had already left him.

"…Can I?...I already have…" he said. And then he stood up casting one last glance back into the night, he opened the door, Yondaime looked up at him, his eyes showing he had heard his reply. He didn't say anything and neither did Naruto for once the two worked in silence each studying….it was one of the few times they would agree completely Yondaime thought, he knew it. Somehow he knew that. Grinning he glanced at the boy he was pushing himself even further, the boy wanted to train his body but it wasn't healed enough, so he would learn this way…and he wouldn't know that he had already become stronger than he was…nodding Yondaime went back to studying the ancient scroll he had been since Jiraiya had pointed out he had it. He would learn this…and then…he would be able to go back to Konoha as soon as Naruto was ready…


	8. Pain

Chapter seven: Pain

Children grow up quickly, they leave behind the world of make believe and step into the real world. So many are forced to do so because of something they have seen….they were no different. Kakashi thought to himself as he watched Jiraiya spar against the fourth. Because of him being asleep for thirteen years, it was going to take a lot to get back into shape. His old sensei…Kakashi thought, he wondered what the man thought of him now. Sighing he turned his head to the room where Naruto was sleeping. The boy had been up late as well as the fourth he and Jiraiya had come home into silence, and at first had worried that Naruto had run off again, but then they discovered both Yondaime and Naruto were hard at work, scrolls surrounding them. Naruto had almost been asleep but he had still worked hard. And Yondaime had been dead serious even when Jiraiya had suggested the idea of food, it had taken Naruto admitting he was hungry to even pull the man away from his scroll. And now…now that same man was already up and training his body. He turned as he heard sleepy shuffling from the room and at last Naruto emerged.

"Morning." Kakashi said in his normal manner. The boy grunted and sat down beside him squinting still half asleep at the two men.

"Nani?" he said yawning hugely. Kakashi chuckled.

"Jiraiya told Yondaime he got soft." Kakashi said, Naruto yawned again, and tried to follow the fight with his eyes.

"They're really fast." He said. Kakashi nodded. Sighing Naruto leaned against the house.

"How much longer am I going to have to sit around….I was better off training alone." He said though the last was added quietly. Kakashi turned and looked at Naruto, he was moody.

"Your body still needs to time to heal." He told the boy who groaned.

"But…" he said then stopped when Kakashi merely glanced at him. The boy seemed as impatient as always.

"What did Yondaime have you study so much last night?" he asked. Again Naruto groaned.

"Some stupid jutsu he said would be useful. Though…" Naruto groaned and rubbed the back of his head. Kakashi smirked.

"If he thinks it will be useful then it must be." Kakashi said, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"He'd say a snail on the ground was useful if he thought it'd distract me…" the genin grumbled. Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

"Oh?" he said. Naruto nodded glaring at the image of the hokage as he hit Jiraiya sending the sannin landing hard onto the ground.

"Yeah…he seems to think I need to be distracted." Naruto said yawning. Kakashi watched the boy, he had to agree with his former teacher, distraction was something the boy needed. If he was allowed to much time to think on his own then he would become impatient again and try to take off, granted Yondaime would have no problem bringing him back, it meant that they had to worry all the time if the boy would take off and no one would be around to notice. He watched as Naruto's shoulders started to slump, he had already been warned on the signs from Yondaime, the signs of when the boy began to think to much.

"Why don't you and I go for some supplies." Kakashi said on impulse. Naruto turned to stare at Kakashi.

"But you and Jiraiya just went for supplies last night!" the boy said. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish.

"Well there's an item we both forgot, you see your not the only one who loves ramen, Yondaime does as well. And we don't have any." Kakashi said. The boy didn't move for a moment but a second later with a 'I'll go get my shoes!' the boy took off back into his room.

"Jiraiya, Yondaime!" Kakashi called out, and both men stopped to face him.

"What is it?" Jiraiya called out while Yondaime walked over to him.

"Is something wrong with Naruto?" the hokage asked.

"No, I'm taking him into the town…" Kakashi said looking directly into the man's eyes. Yondaime nodded.

"Alright." He said and gave Jiraiya back his attention as Naruto came running over to Kakashi.

"I'm ready." The boy announced. Kakashi didn't sigh, Naruto wore black again, a simple black t-shirt, with black pants. In fact he now wore the black sandels that Jiraiya had brought home for him last night. He also, wasn't wearing his head protector…that worried Kakashi, he had seen the boy charge an enemy not caring if he was hurt, just to get it back. Keeping these thoughts to himself he met Yondaime's eyes reading what his former teacher meant by the look.

"Alright let's get going." He said and Naruto followed him close behind. If he didn't know any better, he'd have said the mention of ramen had cured the thought of sadness in the boy's heart. But Naruto's eyes were still shadowed and while he wore a smile looking around at his surroundings, the boy's refusal to wear his second most valued position was enough to prove mentally the boy was hurt severely. The only good thing was Naruto still wore the necklace he had won from the fifth in a bet that had almost cost him his life. He wore outside of his shirt, like a proud token. Naruto turned and met his sensei's gaze.

"What?" he demanded. Kakashi shrugged.

"Nothing." He said hiding a smile as the boy glared at him

"Then why were you staring at me like that!" he shouted. Kakashi continued to walk ahead ignoring the boy's yell. Growling Naruto slowed down a little…the smile left his face slowly, and his mood turned. He was wasting time again…he thought and felt a hand ruffle his hair, he looked up to see Kakashi standing in front of him.

"Huh?" Naruto said but Kakashi only stared at him with his one eye visible.

"Come on." He said and pulled Naruto so that the boy was walking beside him again. Naruto blinked trying to go back to where his thoughts were stopped but every time he did Kakashi somehow distracted him as they walked. Once Kakashi claimed he had seen Jiraiya trying to sneak up on them, but it turned out to be a squirrel. By the time they reached the village Naruto had forgotten completely and was staring everywhere at once.

"This place is almost as big as where Ero-Sensei and I found Granny Tsunade!" he exclaimed. Kakashi chuckled as he followed the boy.

"Remember we have to come back with ramen or else Yondaime will kill us in our sleep." Kakashi said and Naruto spun around to grin at him.

"Hai!" he said. Kakashi shook his head, Naruto was always a wonder to him able to spring back from bouts of depression, though…Kakashi let the thought go as he walked over to a stand where Naruto seemed to be particular fascinated by something. To his surprise he saw the boy staring at a jade drop earring, filled in with silver was the Konoha symbol. Kakashi put his hand on the boy's head.

"You don't even have your ear pierced." He commented and the boy jumped a little guiltily and turned to leave.

"Come on let's go pick up some ramen!" the boy stated, Kakashi glanced back down at the earring and sighed looking up at the shop keeper who chuckled.

"Nephew of yours?" the shop keeper said chuckling more.

"Naruto wait a moment!" Kakashi called out and the boy stopped to look at another one of the shops nearby. Then Kakashi turned back to the shop keeper.

"In a manner of speaking yes he is. And…" Kakashi said but the shop keeper was already picking up the earring and putting it in a box. The man chuckled again.

"Here you go." He said handing Kakashi before the ninja could hand him any money.

"That boy seems like he could use a little bit of happiness, no charge, have a nephew myself at the same age as him, he ran off to become a chuunin. Came back not passing the test, he's happy now working at the inn with this pretty girl but…you know how kids are." The man said pushing the box in Kakashi's hand shooing him away. Kakashi bowed and thanked the man quietly slipping the box into a pocket. He'd save it for later.

"Naruto!" Kakashi called out and the boy came running.

"Yea?" he said.

"Let's go get that ramen then head back before they send out a search party to find out what happen to us." Kakashi said his voice had humor in it. Naruto nodded.

"Yeah specially the…Yondaime…" Naruto said catching himself from saying Hokage. Kakashi nodded and the two quickly picked up the supplies. They walked back in silence, finally Kakashi halted a little ways away from the house.

"Naruto wait a moment." He said setting down the bags he carried. Naruto paused setting down the one bag he was able to carry with his left arm. He still couldn't do much with his right arm. He watched as Kakashi pulled out a box and held it out to him. Taking it Naruto opened it and stared down at the earring.

"Kakashi-sensei…" he began but Kakashi cut him off.

"It seemed to me, at least you want to wear something of our village seeing as you aren't wearing your head protector." Kakashi said causing Naruto to turn bright red.

"It's...that…I…" Naruto began but Kakashi walked over placing a hand a on Naruto's shoulder.

"It's alright I understand." Kakashi said as Naruto stared down at the earring. He raised his eyes to Kakashi who nodded…

Yondaime paced because he was worried…he shouldn't be worried, after all he had just met the kid. He glanced over at Jiraiya who was at work on his latest book. His eye twitched in regards to that, he turned and began to start pacing yet again.

"Yo." He heard from ahead. He turned to see Kakashi walking up Naruto beside him, the boy was smiling, but there was something different about him. It took the hokage three more seconds to realize that hanging from Naruto's left ear was a green earring and as the boy got closer he could also see the symbol engraved in it. He smiled as Kakashi dumped his bags at his feet.

"There." The man said taking out his book and glancing over at Naruto who grinned at him.

"What's in the bags?" The hokage demanded, and Naruto grinned even more.

"Supplies….namely ramen!" the boy said. Yondaime found his mouth watering and he picked up the bags and turned to walk where the kitchen was.

"Why didn't you say that, come on boy let's make some supper!" the hokage said his voice filled with glee. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head as his former teacher and his student rushed to make the ramen.

"Knowing them that's all they will eat." He commented knowing that Jiraiya had been paying attention. The frog sannin nodded.

"Good thing we don't leave the two of them alone they'd live off ramen." He said standing up and walking over to Kakashi.

"The earring?" he asked.

"Naruto was eyeing it, and the shop keeper had a nephew a lot like Naruto is. So it was a gift." Kakashi said. Jiraiya sighed.

"You noticed that he wasn't wearing it too? Come to think of it you are probably the first one to have noticed." Jiraiya said frowning. Kakashi nodded. He smiled as he heard shouts start from the kitchen as two ramen lovers argued on the best way to make it…

A/N: Yes another update! I got inspired so lol, here you go, review please! and thanx for the reviews so far!


	9. Resent thy Elder

A/N: Alright update time! Thank you all for the reviews as well as the advice and suggestions. And thank you ShadowofArchon for beta-testing/reading it! Please keep reviewing and reading!

Chapter eight: Resent thy Elder!

"And I still say that if you keep centering on a single technique you won't get any stronger." Yondaime stated as the four sat down for breakfast the next morning. Naruto pouted as he pushed what he considered an inedible piece of food around his plate. He'd have much rather have eaten ramen, but Kakashi had made breakfast. Yondaime glanced over at Naruto who seemed to be ignoring him. Leaning over he whispered in the boy's ear.

"You're supposed to eat that too…" he said. Naruto yelped startled out of his thoughts and looked up at Yondaime who couldn't help grinning at him.

"Do you mind I was trying to think!" the boy shouted. Yondaime grinned even more.

"Oh you mean you actually use your brain every once and a while?" he teased poking Naruto in the forehead. Naruto snarled at the man.

"Leave me alone!" he snapped. Yondaime sighed and stood up.

"Alright, then come with me." He said walking to the door that led to the outside. Naruto rolled his eyes and went back to pushing his food around the plate. The only thing he got a chance to do was sigh before a hand clamped on the back of his shirt and dragged him outdoors.

"Since all you're doing is pouting we might as well get a start on this." The Hokage said stretching. Naruto stared at the man in confusion.

"Nani?" the genin asked but that's all he was able to because a fist came down punching him in the stomach throwing him back several feet. Coughing he stared in shock at the man. Yondaime grinned.

"What's the matter, are you all talk?" he taunted sending Naruto charging at him, he frowned when he noticed that Naruto was already forming a ball of chakra on his right hand, he flashed and a moment later had Naruto down on his knees in pain as he twisted his right arm painfully behind him.

"You are not to use that attack!" The hokage snapped in fury. Naruto yelped in pain as the man let go of his arm, wincing he rubbed it as Yondaime knelt in front of him his eyes lost all humor as he looked at Naruto.

"You can train, under one condition." He said. Naruto narrowed his eyes.

"What?" Naruto said cautiously.

"You are not to use Rasengan until I tell you that you can." The hokage said standing.

"What? But how am I supposed to!" Naruto shouted but shut up when the Hokage held an up a hand.

"By learning others" he commented. Naruto fumed

"That's my strongest attack!" he argued. Yondaime sighed.

"Then I guess I'll have to teach you something that is even stronger now wont I?" he said. Naruto still wasn't satisfied.

"But!" he shouted only to have the Hokage kneel and cover his mouth

"I should not even be allowing you to train with the condition your body is in, but…you are right. You can't keep staring at a set of scrolls, besides you'll learn better if you see it done. Also it is foolish to keep relying on a single technique a shinobi should always have more than one." The hokage said releasing Naruto's mouth and standing again. Naruto blinked and then looked away.

"I don't like you." He said bluntly. Yondaime grinned.

"That's good to know now get up and this time do not use Rasengan or you'll find yourself unable to move in a bed for the next week!" he shouted. Naruto groaned standing up then charged him. Again the man sent him flying back without giving Naruto a chance to even get close.

"You're letting your anger take you a head in the fight. Stop using that!" Yondaime commanded as Kakashi and Jiraiya walked out of the kitchen area to watch.

"Great another person who believes a shinobi shouldn't show emotion." Naruto grumbled standing.

"I didn't say that! I said don't use anger, anger just clouds your vision. If you keep relying on your anger giving you strength all you can hope for is defeat." The hokage said. Naruto grumbled.

"So what are you saying then!" he shouted. Yondaime grinned.

"That I think before you can even go on fighting you need to learn how to channel your anger." Yondaime said. Again Naruto stared blankly at him.

"And just how do you expect me to do that!" Naruto shouted he froze preparing for another blow to his stomach when he noticed Yondaime flickered out of his sight, a hand touched him on the shoulder.

"By something that should almost be impossible for you." Yondaime said with a wicked grin flicking Naruto's earring. The boy snarled.

"And what is that!" he snapped.

"Mediation" Yondaime said patting Naruto on the back.

"What!" Naruto shouted and Yondaime was forced to cover the boy's mouth yet again.

"Calm down, until you can meditate clearing your mind of everything then there really is no reason to train you further." Yondaime said serious. Naruto looked down his shoulders slumping and the man took pity on him.

"Relax, once you are able to calm down you'll be able to train at a higher rate. And you can learn pretty quickly so why don't we start now?" Yondaime smiled encouragingly at the boy. Naruto sighed his shoulders still slumped as he nodded; Yondaime led him with a hand pushing him slightly on his back over to the overhang near their room.

"Instead of being inside we'll do this outside okay?" Yondaime asked. Again all he got was a nod. Sitting down Yondaime folded his legs underneath each other and gestured for Naruto to do the same. Once the boy was sitting beside him Yondaime turned and flashed him a grin.

"Now all you have to do is empty your mind of everything, every thought and desire. Basically you're trying to…center yourself." The hokage said and Naruto nodded closing his eyes. But all he could think about was that it was such a waste of time, time he didn't have. He yelped as fist slammed down on your head.

"Baka, I said empty your thoughts not center on the one thing that gets you upset the most!" Yondaime's voice snapped out, Naruto opened his eyes and stared at the man. Blue eyes met angry blue eyes and for a moment neither said a word before Naruto exploded springing to his feet.

"This is stupid and it's a waste of time!" he shouted just as Yondaime sprang to his feet out of patience.

"It is only if you're not willing to try! Or do you want to keep depending on the chakra of the demon inside of you for the rest of your life never being able to do anything on your own until you become it!" Yondaime screamed back before he realized his mistake. Naruto's eyes widened a little bit, before he lowered his head clenching both hands in fists.

"**_I don't need your help!_**" the boy screamed and took off running. Yondaime stood there staring at the spot where Naruto had stood.

"Jiraiya…" he said in shock as the sannin came rushing over….

He didn't need anyone's help! Naruto thought running faster, he didn't need to trust anyone. They all felt the same, he was the monster fox, and that was all that mattered. He yelped as he tripped and fell. He sat there in the middle of the forest hopelessly lost and near hysterics. The fourth thought of him the same way the villagers had his entire life...his shoulders slumped and he didn't even notice as it began to thunder. He would become strong on his own. He didn't need anyone! He thought miserably as the rain began to pour down. He walked slowly positive that this time no one would come after him. They just wanted to make sure that he didn't kill anyone; after all he was no better than what was sealed inside of him. At least Sasuke had an excuse…Naruto had been this way since the day the fourth had….closing his eyes Naruto ran blindly through the forest, he wasn't going to cry!

He refused to give into the sadness that was rapidly overwhelming his body. Something grabbed his leg and he fell forward in the mud. He turned from the ground to see a dog clinging to his leg.

"Wha…" was all he managed before a large number of dogs came running they were around him some on his legs others his hands all preventing him from doing one thing, running.

"There you are." A voice called out. Naruto stared as Kakashi walked over and knelt in front of him his eye serious.

"You shouldn't have run off like that, he…" his teacher said.

"It doesn't matter! I don't need him! I don't need anyone!" Naruto shouted trying to shake the dogs off but they wouldn't even budge.

"Naruto" Kakashi said calmly, he watched as the boy shivered and glared at him, angry with him for stopping him. Kakashi watched him before he stood up folding his arms.

"I'm not leaving Naruto." The man said. Naruto snarled.

"Leave me alone!" Naruto shouted as Kakashi signaled the dogs to get off him. Then he walked over to the boy and held out a hand to help him up.

"Yondaime didn't mean that like the way you took it. He was just angry, like you get. We explained quite a bit of the recent events and he isn't happy." Kakashi said as Naruto took his hand and stood still shivering in the rain.

"Then why doesn't he just go back to Konoha and let everyone know he is alive, why is he waiting around here!" Naruto snarled. Kakashi rubbed the back of his head looking sheepish.

"For two reasons" he said holding up two fingers.

"One being he isn't as strong as he was then and is rebuilding his strength as well as learning new things as quickly as he can." The silver haired ninja said. Naruto grumbled.

"And the other reason?" Naruto said not really caring.

"Because of you" Kakashi and waited for the boy to look up at him with hurt in his blue eyes.

"I gathered that already." Naruto said. Kakashi shook his head.

"No you don't, he doesn't think you're a monster Naruto, he cares about you. He was frustrated because every time you manage to get happy you bring that down again." Kakashi said watching the boy shrug it off. Sighing Kakashi ruffled his hair.

"If you don't want to speak to him then don't, but don't leave…" Kakashi said smiling at Naruto beneath his mask. Naruto glanced at the dogs around him panting.

"If I said no you'd probably just drag me back." He muttered which sent Kakashi in laughter again he ruffled Naruto's hair.

"Yep, now come on." Kakashi said turning towards a direction and pausing to look at Naruto. The boy sighed and followed him silently. They walked side by side, nin dogs running in circles around them.

"He was right about having to mediate wasn't he?" Naruto said. Kakashi glanced at his student.

"He tends to be right about a great deal many things, and he knows more than I do in that area." Kakashi said and couldn't help grinning at Naruto's defeated sigh. Shuffling his feet as he walked Naruto grimaced he did not want to be anywhere near the fourth he realized.

"**_Kakashi!_**" he heard a shout from up ahead. To his utter shock he saw a tired and completely soaked Yondaime rushing over, there was mud on the man's face and he looked worried sick. When he saw Naruto he stopped in his tracks.

"I…" he began at the same time as Naruto.

"I…" Naruto stopped. They stared at each other and Yondaime took a deep breath.

"I am so sorry I never meant for you to think that I meant…well…" Yondaime said actually stumbling unsure of what to say. Naruto looked away.

"It's okay I'm used to it." He muttered. Yondaime snarled and launched into a rapid series of words against anyone who was in that frame of mind when he finished he had both Naruto and Kakashi staring at him. He coughed.

"No it's not okay, because I don't think that. Can we say I chose my choice of words wrong, please?" he asked Naruto who blinked.

"How many words did you just say?" the boy asked in amazement, instantly realizing what Naruto was going to ask next Yondaime shook his head.

"No." he said walking with them back towards the house.

"Come on just o…"

"No."

"Come on, it's not like…"

"Absolutely not" Yondaime said his face turning slightly red as the boy continued to pester him.

"I said no and no means no Naruto!" Yondaime snapped and froze expecting Naruto to recoil, but the blonde just pouted.

"That's not really fair." He muttered. Yondaime sighed.

"You do not need to learn that kind of language." The hokage said as they walked up the dirt path he glanced at Kakashi when the man put the dogs back where they had been. Kakashi glanced at him and shrugged.

"You know it." Naruto accused. Yondaime's eye twitched was this the same kid that had run off because of what he had said?

"No." Yondaime said firmly. Naruto rolled his eyes.

"Fine" He said grumpily. Yondaime watched him and slowly Naruto looked up at him. No, the hokage thought sadly, the pain from his words was still there and wouldn't be so easily forgiven.

"Do you plan on making Ramen again tonight?" Naruto asked hopefully, Kakashi sighed.

"You and ramen" he said. Yondaime turned to look at him.

"And what's wrong with ramen, I think it's an excellent idea for supper!" Yondaime said and relaxed some as Naruto seemed excited about the idea. Kakashi relented meeting Yondaime's eyes. They would talk after Naruto was asleep, the fourth realized, he had a feeling his student was not the least pleased with him at all.

"Hey there Ero-Sannin, were you writing that stupid story again?" Naruto shouted and the sannin walked out calmly, he didn't even remark on Naruto having run away instead he began to tease the boy; he cares about him in his own way, Yondaime thought shaking his head. Sighing he followed them inside…

Kakashi watched Naruto's sleeping form for a few minutes before he stood meeting Yondaime's gaze and the two walked out together. They stood underneath the overhang as the rain continued to poor down.

"Are you going to fight me?" Yondaime asked after several minutes of silence had lapsed.

"I'd have right to…_if _I did." Kakashi replied. Yondaime nodded.

"I didn't think he'd take it that way to be honest, I only knew it was the wrong thing to say once I saw his face. And by then it was to late." The hokage said with a sigh. Kakashi nodded.

"He'll trust you again in time." Kakashi said, Yondaime turned to him in surprise.

"You want him to?" he asked. Kakashi sighed staring at the rain as it pooled into large puddles.

"You are probably the only one who knows who Naruto's parents were. Any records of his birth were destroyed…you were friends with them if I remember correctly." Kakashi said, Yondaime grimaced and stared out into the rain.

"Sealing Kyuubi into him was the hardest thing that I have ever had to do…" Yondaime said shaking his head.

"After I had promised them that I'd protect him, I go and seal that demon into him!" Yondaime said shaking with anger. The silence grew again as teacher and former student watched the rain. Finally Kakashi looked over at him; Yondaime's blonde hair was still messy from the hot shower he had taken to clean himself off after his run in the rain. His blue eyes were hard and unhappy…

Naruto opened his eyes to find himself in front a set of very familiar gates. He stood up as hot breath hit him.

**What do you want boy?** The menacing voice snarled out. Naruto blinked and walked closer reaching out with a hand he touched the gate. A blinding light hit him knocking him backwards; he opened one eye to see what appeared to be a human walking from within the gates that sealed Kyuubi. The being glanced at him and Naruto could make out a sinister grin before the being vanished with the light with it. Naruto panted and glanced at the gates again.

**I asked what you wanted! **Kyuubi's voice bellowed from within the sealed gates.

"…" Naruto stared for a few more minutes before he turned and looked around. There was no sign of whomever the being had been that left the seal, sweat trickled down Naruto's face as he met Kyuubi's eyes.

**I see, you've been wounded…very well…** the demon fox said and red chakra seeped from the seal, stumbling back a little Naruto watched as the chakra consumed his body…

**Relax kit…I am not going to kill you.** Kyuubi said and Naruto curbed his fear…

Naruto shot awake and glanced around his surroundings, he was back in the bedroom he shared with the fourth who was currently sound asleep near by. Slowly he stood up and walked over to the door glancing cautiously at the sleeping man making sure that he didn't wake him, and then he slipped outside. The rain was still coming down and it was strangely soothing. He leaned against the pillar staring out into the rain, for the first time since his battle with Sasuke he felt calm. He stared past the rain to the forest not thinking about anyone thing. That was when he noticed that something was off. Turning his head he noticed a shadowy figure walking towards him. He started to call out but a blade was pressed to his neck from behind and a moment later the figure in the shadows came into full view.

"We meet again Uzumaki Naruto." The emotionless voice said. The man standing before him was none other than Sasuke's older brother, Itachi. He snarled at the man but a blow to the back of his neck stopped any and all resistance.

"Let us leave." Itachi said glancing at the room Naruto had come out of. His companion nodded and the two took off into the night with Naruto…

He was not happy. And that was being kind to say it that way. Naruto was bound by his hands and feet to a pike that pressed painfully into his back. He watched as members of the Akatsuki prepared to extract Kyuubi from him. He should've been scared, but instead he was only mad he snarled and thrashed like a wild animal. He had even bitten several of the people if they had tried to get to close to him. This was why he was now gagged. He narrowed his eyes at the group as they began to walk towards him.

"Are you sure you can handle him on your own?" One of them asked. Itachi shrugged.

"I'm not exactly going to be alone now am I?" he pointed out. The man nodded.

"Very well, as soon as we have located the other, we will be back to deal with him." The man said and the others slowly left leaving Itachi alone with Naruto. Very slowly the man turned his emotionless face to Naruto. Naruto glared at him his own eyes showing the man just how much he hated him. For what seemed like an eternity the two stared at each other, finally Naruto lowered his eyes.

"You know, you could make this a lot easier on yourself. Why don't you simply join us. You can not possibly have any feelings for that village you call home, not after the way that they treated you. No body even cares if you die, you know that I speak the truth." Itachi said softly. Naruto strained to break free, he wasn't going to just sit there and listen to this insane moron speak. Itachi walked closer and knelt in front of him.

"You know I speak the truth. Because you must've realized this you are no longer wearing your head protector." He said but he reached out and tapped Naruto's earring with a finger.

"Though you are still clinging to it. You would be much better off if you forgot that Konoha was ever your home. Or do you want to die? Because you don't have to…don't you want to have the power to get back at my brother for trying to kill you?" he asked tilting his head to the side as Naruto raised his eyes to stare at him again.

"Such hate in your eyes." Itachi said sighing standing up.

"I really had hoped you would listen to reason. You have lived with Kyuubi within you, your entire life, getting stronger because of this. You could get even stronger if you let yourself. But to do that you would have to give up several of those childish thoughts running through your head. There is no such thing as friendship, you have no friends Naruto, you have no family, you are completely alone." He said. Naruto snarled again. Itachi walked away from Naruto slowly shaking his head.

"You're a fool." He called out to the boy. He didn't even look back. Naruto let his body slump in defeat.

"Actually **_human_** it is you who is the fool." A voice rang out and Itachi slowly turned glancing around for it's owner. He soon spotted him, a young man about eighteen years in age with the same color hair as Naruto. From the distance it looked like he had blue eyes as well. Itachi stared in shock.

"Arashi?" he said. The man smiled showing off fangs.

"Wrong." The man said and charged Itachi before he had time to react. He got slammed back into the wall near by and slumped down. The man then turned to look at Naruto who stared at him.

"You should learn to keep your guard up at all times Kit." The man said kneeling down releasing the gag.

"Ky…" Naruto said before footsteps stopped him. Standing the blonde haired man faced Itachi who now stood, by his side was a girl about Naruto's age; her eyes were blank, soulless. Her hair was the color of blood, and she was dressed in the uniform of one of the Akatsuki. She stepped forward standing in front of Itachi like a human shield.

"Kill the man, but not the boy." Itachi commanded the girl. She walked forward her body moving with the grace of a cat. Her eyes didn't even blink as she lunged towards the man, who turned with a growl grabbing her throat and threw her back at Itachi. She flew for an instant then she stopped in midair. Twisting she landed delicately on her feet not even showing any sign of being impressed.

"I see." The man said this time it was he who charged his fist becoming clawed. The girl dodged his first blow and countered his second, but on the third he used both his hands again she found her throat in his grasp, he held her several feet off the ground his eyes narrowing. For a moment nothing happened, then the girl gasped for breath as he tightened his grip. And with her struggles beneath the man's hand a faint glow appeared. The man grabbed the back of her neck holding her still as he lowered the one in the front. On her neck was a all to familiar seal. Naruto stared at it in shock.

"That's just like mine." He said in wonder. The man turned his head to glance at Naruto.

"Hakke no Fuin Shiki Shiki Fujin is what it's called boy. She appears to be the same as you. Though it appears that they have already gotten what they want from her. A weapon." The man said tightening his grip as his cold eyes met her depthless ones.

"Kill him." Itachi commanded of the girl. The girl ceased her struggles and allowed her body to go limp, she slowly raised her hands moving them at rapid speed making it impossible to tell what jutsu she was going to perform, the man snarled grabbing her hands and squeezing them tightly together.

"I'm afraid I can't let you do that." He said then threw her like he would a doll sending her crashing into the wall next to Naruto. Then the man turned to Itachi.

"I can't have you get in my way." He said simply as red chakra surrounded his body, he punched out his chakra acting like a fist, into Itachi's stomach sending the man back again into the wall. He fell to his knees hacking up blood before he lifted his head grinning. A moment later his body vanished in a veil of smoke. The man snarled at it and quickly walked back over to Naruto and with a claw slashed the ties that bound the boy.

"We are leaving." He told Naruto in a tone of voice that caused Naruto to nod not asking any questions. The man paused then walked over to the girl picking her up and slinging her over his shoulder.

"We can't allow them to continue to have use of her." He explained as he grabbed Naruto's waist with his other hand silencing the boy's protests with a single look. Then he ran past Itachi and into the night.

The house was silent, it appeared that no one had yet to notice that someone was missing. The man mused as he landed silently nearby. He set Naruto back onto his feet.

"Go wake that **_man_**." He commanded of the boy. Naruto nodded and ran back to his room to wake up the Yondaime. Silently the man set the body of the girl underneath the overhang and stared down at her face. She appeared to be a little younger than Naruto, though it was quite clear her body had already begun to mature. His eyes wandered to her shoulders which were bare slash marks were deeply scarred into them. He snarled as he felt a familiar chakra coming from within the girl.

"Sylph I should have known." He snarled and looked up as Naruto came running over a very irritated fourth Hokage behind him. It took exactly two seconds before the Hokage snarled at the man.

"How did you get free Kyuubi!" he shouted bracing himself to fight. Kyuubi held up a hand.

"I'm not. Just a small part, and as you can see, and from what I am sure the kit has told you, I don't intend to go on a rampage. But we have more important matters at hand." The demon fox snapped. The Yondaime glanced down at the girl confused until he saw the seal on her neck.

"She's…" he began but frowned as a faintly visible five seal appeared around it.

"I see." He said turning to look at Kyuubi who nodded.

"It's the same thing that happened to the kit after that snake bastard attacked him." Kyuubi said snarling.

"Gogyo Fuin, it's disrupting the other seal." The Yondaime muttered then raised a hand clenching it slightly, then one by one a blue flame appeared on each of his fingers a glowing symbol in each flame. He waited until the flames blazed then he slammed his hand hard onto the girl's neck.

"Gogyo Kaiin!" he snapped and his fingers burned into the girl's flesh. Removing his hand he watched with satisfaction as the five element seal vanished.

"Well I guess even you have your uses Arashi." The demon fox said grinning at him. The Yondaime sent him a withering look but was saved from replying when the girl began to cough. Her hands went up to her neck and slowly her eyes opened to reveal forest green. They widened and she screamed a sound that could wake the dead.

"**_I'll die before I join you!"_** her scream intensified until Kyuubi knelt covering her mouth with his hand.

"You already joined them girl." He said and watched as a look of horror passed through her eyes before she slumped back unconscious again. Naruto stared down at her as he vaguely heard Kyuubi and the Yondaime begin to discuss things. A hand snaked around Naruto's neck and he jumped.

"Go to bed kit." Kyuubi commanded his eyes were red. The Yondaime nodded.

"I agree go on Naruto, we'll see to the girl." He said with a smile. Naruto nodded and silently walked into the bedroom. Arashi looked down at the girl.

"Are we going to fight each other Kyuubi?" he demanded. Kyuubi grinned.

"Now as fun as that would be, I can't. I want to keep an eye on the kit, I didn't use that much energy to send my essence out here just so that I could kill you. Though the thought of it gives me great pleasure." The demon fox said laughing folding his arms. Arashi smiled back.

"Now if you could have taken such an interest twelve years ago…" he said smirking. Kyuubi shrugged.

"If I had Naruto wouldn't be who he is today, not all of it was bad I'll have you know. However after the recent events I decided the kit could use a bit more than what he has. So here I am." He said. The Yondaime nodded.

"You have a point there. However if and when we go back to Konoha you can not have the name Kyuubi." He pointed out gathering the girl into his arms. Kyuubi nodded.

"Call me Ky when that happens." He said with a shrug. Arashi watched him for several minutes before he nodded.

"We are going to have to talk." He said. Grinning Kyuubi nodded.

"Yes. But not now." He said following Arashi as he brought the girl into the room he had been sharing with Naruto. The boy was fast asleep his arms spread out and was breathing slowly. Arashi glanced over once before he gently laid the girl into his own bed and wrapped her in the blankets.

"One of us is going to have to keep watch, her mind doesn't seem stable." He said. Kyuubi chuckled.

"Considering not even a day ago she had no mind?" he said shrugging as he sat in-between the two children his back against the wall. Arashi nodded and stood up walking to the door pausing as he looked back at Kyuubi.

"I am not going to slit their throats or yours for that matter while you are all asleep. Go back to bed I'll keep watch." The demon fox said and Arashi nodded heading for the room Jiraiya and Kakashi were sharing. Kyuubi opened one eye and glanced at both children and grimaced, just what had he gotten himself into.


	10. Her name is Yuki Akika!

A/N: Whew that was a while before I was able to update sorry about that, my college courses and my body are being distracting me. No sleep for long amounts of time is not fun. Hopefully you all like this chapter, thank you for all the reviews! Later!

Chapter nine: Her name is Yuki Akika!

Naruto ate pretty much because he wanted to avoid any conflict. At the moment all he really wanted was to go back to the bedroom and wait for the girl who was like him to wake up. as far as he knew she had yet to wake up since her experience the night before. He glanced over at Kyuubi who seemed to be in deep thought as he squinted down at a book.

"You actually write this kind of stuff?" the demon fox demanded looking up at Jiraiya. Naruto continued to watch him, taking in every detail about him, while Kyuubi's hair was blonde it was long going down most of his back and was pulled into a tight pony tail. The fox demon did not have the same eyes as he did, instead when he wasn't angry or annoyed, he had amber colored eyes. But when he did become angry they blazed flame red. He was wearing a pair of jeans that Jiraiya had dug out of some box that had been lying around the home. The shirt was plain grey t-shirt that looked like it had seen better days. All together the man sitting at the breakfast table squinting at a book while he read it did not seem like the horrible demon fox that had killed so many. Looking up Kyuubi met his eyes.

"Something wrong kit?" he asked, Naruto turned bright red and mumbled an excuse turning his attention back down onto his food. All in all, he had no idea how to react to the man. _I mean he's Kyuubi! The nine tailed fox! The one that was inside me, well still is but how the heck am I supposed to react to this!_ Naruto thought pushing what was left of his meal around the plate.

"Eat." A voice said into his ear, he jumped staring blankly at Kyuubi. The demon fox sighed and grabbed the fork from Naruto's hand and speared one of the pieces of sausage that the boy had yet to eat, he held out the fork to the boy.

"Eat, and stop thinking. You are going to give yourself a headache." Kyuubi said. Naruto looked away taking back his fork and stared down at it.

"It's not ramen, so he doesn't really like it." Jiraiya said with a smirk, Naruto rolled his eyes.

"I eat more than just ramen." He snapped. Smiling behind his mask Kakashi tilted his head to the side.

"You do?" he asked, his plate was already empty. Naruto glared at his sensei.

"Yeah, but ramen is the only GOOD food that I eat." Naruto sat but he bit into the sausage, he glanced in the direction of his room.

"I'm sure the girl has yet to wake u…" Arashi said with a smile. A blood curdling scream was heard coming from his room. All of them jumped to their feet running towards it. The girl ran from the room, her green eyes wild with fear. She looked at them for one moment then took a stumbling step back.

"Stay…stay away from me!" she screamed stumbling back more. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"I can't believe that Sylph is within someone that is such as you." He said coldly. The girl's eyes widened and she fell to her knees staring at him.

"Who…who are you?" she asked. Arashi sent Kyuubi a angry look as he walked over and knelt down in front of the girl.

"It's okay, your not with those men anymore. My name is Arashi." He said with a cheerful smile. The girl stared at him blankly.

"Name?" she asked confused. Arashi frowned and gently took her hands into his own helping her to her feet.

"Yes what you call yourself." He said without glancing at the others behind him. Naruto stepped forward rubbing the back of his head.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto." He said grinning. The girl stared at him her body was shaking slightly, then she closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

"I…I am….called Yuki Akika." She said quietly then looked up at Naruto who was grinning even more.

"Awesome, so what do you want us to call you? You know do you want us to call you by your first name?" Naruto said excitedly. Jiraiya walked over to him and slammed his fist down on top of Naruto's head. The boy yelped and glared up at the sannin.

"Naruto, she just woke up she doesn't need you pestering her." He said. Naruto looked away. The girl bit the top of her lip then looked at Arashi who still held her hands.

"Where am I?" she asked finally. Arashi smiled even more.

"At an old house, it belongs to the old man with the white hair." He said with a grin. Naruto snickered, and Kakashi wisely made no sound.

"Old man! Why you…!" Jiraiya shouted. Yuki Akika stepped back afraid by the sudden outburst. Arashi sighed.

"It's alright, I am afraid he is always like that." He said with an apologetic smile. She nodded then her eyes widened and she took back her hands they flew to her neck covering her seal. Kyuubi snorted.

"Don't worry we already saw it, and know what it is. So relax." He said his voice still cool. She looked down her face sad, Naruto glared once at the demon fox before he walked over putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I have one to." He said, she looked up shocked.

"How?" she asked timidly. Naruto shrugged.

"It was sealed into me when I was just a baby. How come you have one sealed into you?" Naruto asked earning another fist on his head, Jiraiya glared at him.

"If your well enough to pester about things like that, then you can go do the training Arashi told you to do." He snapped. Naruto rolled his eyes but nodded.

"Alright, shesh Ero-sensei…" Naruto said rubbing his head as he began to walk away. The girl looked up.

"Akika! Call me Akika!" She called out to Naruto, the boy turned and flashed her a grin then he walked out into the courtyard and sat down in the center. Akika watched him, a hand rested on her shoulder.

"You have to be hungry." A kind voice said. She turned, Arashi was smiling at her again. She looked away.

"No not really, I'm just…" she trailed off and Arashi nodded.

"It's alright why don't you go lay back down then." He said and she nodded walking back to the room, she paused looking back at Naruto, who was trying to sit still.

"What is his…training?" she asked, Jiraiya turned to look at her.

"Mediation." He said simply. She tilted her head to the side and glanced down at what she was wearing.

"There are a change of clothes by the bed." Arashi offered. She looked starlted and nodded rushing into the room and shutting the door.

"She jumps like a cat scared of a dog." Jiraiya said shaking his head. Kyuubi snorted.

"She's useless when she has her mind it seems." He commented then turned to see Naruto was sitting absolutely still only his breathing was the movement his body had.

"Looks like the kit managed your task, Arashi." He remarked, Arashi turned to stare at him.

"So it does. Guess I should go train him." He said starting to walk, but the demon fox grabbed his arm.

"Wait…trust me on this. I have a feeling that something interesting just might happen." He said then let go of Arashi's arm. Then turned and walked back into the kitchen area. Kakashi shrugged and pulled out his latest book sitting down so that his back was leaning against the wall.

"Ugh. Even you are reading those I see. Jiraiya when did you corrupt my student!" Arashi said rolling his eyes. Jiraiya let out a bellowing laugh.

"I did no such thing!" he said laughing harder as he walked back to the kitchen also.

"I have a very bad feeling." Arashi said rubbing one of his temples. Kakashi giggled as he read, turning slowly Arashi stared at him.

"I don't want to know, I don't even want to think about knowing." He said and headed for the bathroom. He was going to have a nice long bath, maybe even drown himself…his student was just like his teacher. Groaning he walked to the bathroom as he shuddered hearing Kakashi giggle again.

Akika stared at herself in the mirror. She now wore a pear of green cargo pants, the shirt that the man had left for her, (she was still wondering why a group of men would have women's clothes was beyond her).

**"What are you doing girly?"** the voice said in her head. Akika groaned as she tugged on the tank top, she looked like a girl. She hadn't looked like a girl in a while.

"What do you want Sylph?" she asked quietly out loud, the throaty voice chuckled in the back of her mind.

**"This is rather interesting, a lot more interesting than those others we were with. But you don't remember any of that…do you?"** Akika sighed and tugged at her long hair.

"No I can't…but you do, don't you? Can you tell me?" she asked. The voice was silent then she heard it sigh, something Sylph rarely did.

**"I could…but I am not going to. You don't need to remember, you don't need to know. Kika trust me you don't need this!"** the voice said. Akika smiled softly.

"Are you actually worried about me Sylph?" she asked surprised. She heard a mumbled reply and then silence. She walked over to the door and opened it. The boy was still sitting in the center but she didn't notice any of the other men around. Slowly she walked stepping off the platform. The boy opened his eyes and turned to look at her.

"….hi…" she said in a quiet voice, the boy didn't move but waited as she walked over and sat down by him.

"Hi Akika." He said flashing her a blinding grin, Akika looked away.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to bother you so much earlier." He said looking down. Akika looked up and shook her head.

"Naruto? It's okay, but why do you actually have a monster sealed into you? Were you bad also?" she asked quietly. Naruto blinked and shook his head.

"Uh uh, the Yondaime had to save the village, you know that guy with the long blonde hair, the one that's kind of Kyuubi, the being that's inside of me. Well a part of him. I don't know why he did it, but well at least this part doesn't seem to be completely bad. But…anyway that's not what you asked was it, I didn't have a choice I was just a baby. Why do you have one sealed into you?" Naruto asked. Akika looked away.

"Because of my family." She said her shoulders slumping.

"Your family? Why is it because of them?" Naruto asked confused. Akika turned to stare at him.

"My family has always had one in them, every one of us, my village…before it was destroyed used to hunt them down, just to punish us…they hunted Sylph, that's the spirit in me, they hunted her even though she wasn't entirely evil. They wanted to punish me the most of all…" she said looking down at her hands.

"Why?" Naruto asked again. She raised her eyes to meet his.

"Because I was to good, because I was to nice, because I lived when I should have died, because the chief's son died protecting me from one of the other villagers when the villager had been drunk. I should've died that day. But I didn't, I was to perfect, and I came from the cursed family." She explained. Naruto rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm still really confused, none of that makes any sense." Naruto said sheepishly. Akika blinked then suddenly smiled, Naruto stared at her, she was probably the most beautiful girl he had seen, even more beautiful than Sakura…he thought.

"Alright, well…um basically my family runs from a long line, years ago one of my ancestors betrayed the current chief of our village, so the chief declared that anyone from that line would be forced to bear the burden as containers. So that's why all of my family has one in them. They are all dead, my whole village because of the men who…the ones who I was with. I was the only to survive, and that was thanks to Sylph. She protected me. But then those men…they caught me, I fought back of course but I was so tired from everything that happened, and I was already hurt, in the end I guess I collapsed, I came to and they were trying to get me to join them, I told them I'd rather die and the next thing I knew I was here." She explained. Naruto nodded.

"Ah…okay I guess I understand part of it. Not all but enough…" the two sat looking at each other silent. They jumped as they heard a giggle. Turning both saw that Kakashi had his nose still buried in one of his books. Naruto began to laugh when Kakashi giggled again, and Akika began to laugh quietly, soon the two were laughing loud enough to cause Kakashi to lower his book to look at them. The sunlight struck a picture into the ninja's mind, Naruto sitting still without his head protector, his new earring glinting in the sunlight, with a red haired girl who was pale, and they were laughing so hard that tears were in their eyes.

"Kind of gives you hope that they haven't lost their innocence." A voice said, turning Kakashi stared at his former sensei. Arashi's hair was soaking wet and he had a towel over his shoulders, his shirt was clutched in one of his hands.

"Yes. It does." Kakashi said setting his book down to watch as the two children began to calm down, then Naruto said something that sent the girl into another fit of laughter.

"Did I do the right thing, all those years ago Kakashi?" Arashi asked frowning. Kakashi smiled underneath his mask.

"Naruto wouldn't be the Naruto he is today if you didn't. So in the long run, even though he has been through a lot…I think it was a wise thing to do Arashi-sensei." He said. Arashi smiled.

"Thank you Kakashi…" he said and the two men watched as Naruto leapt to his feet dragging Akika to hers then began to wave his arms around as if he was trying to explain something. Akika began to laugh again.

"I wonder what he is telling her." Arashi muttered.

"He's telling her about Konoha." Kyuubi said walking out a steaming mug of coffee in his hands. Arashi glanced at him.

"Is that so?" he said with a raised eyebrow. Kyuubi shrugged.

"I'm still connected to him, so of course I can still hear what he says. Right now he is telling her about ramen, which…" he trailed off as Naruto grabbed Akika's hand and ran towards them.

"Kakashi-sensei can we have ramen for lunch?" he asked. Kakashi raised an eyebrow.

"Come on please, Akika hasn't had any ever! Can you believe it she hasn't had any ramen!" Naruto said. Arashi laughed.

"Alright how about I make some homemade ramen, only if you go back to your training though." The Yondaime said grinning. Naruto groaned and Akika glanced at him.

"I'll train with you if you want me to." She said smiling. Naruto grinned and dragged her back to the center plopping back down on the ground. Arashi smiled even more as Akika sat down dusting her pants off.

"How much do you want to bet me that she comes out of her shell because of Naruto?" Arashi said glancing at Kakashi and Kyuubi. Kyuubi shrugged and took a sip of his coffee.

"They aren't going to be to much training." He commented. Arashi shrugged.

"I have a feeling it'll be alright. Besides he managed to mediate for short amount of time, by tomorrow he should be ready." Arashi said walking away. Kyuubi shook his head.

"Does he really think it's that simple to get the kit to use his head in a fight?" he asked Kakashi, who laughed.

"Well he will find out on his own now wont he? Though Arashi-sensei never was stupid, I'm sure he has a plan." He said picking his book back up. Kyuubi's eye twitched.

"How can you read that?" he demanded. Kakashi turned his head.

"Simple I don't need glasses." He said, Kyuubi snarled and stalked off muttering under his breath about the fact that if it weren't for the kit he'd kill him where he stood. Grinning Kakashi glanced at the two in the center, Naruto was trying to talk to Akika but the girl was already mediating. Shaking his head he went back to his book, he couldn't wait to read what happened next…


	11. The Innocence of the Youth

A/N: OMg an update it's been awhile I know, been really busy with other things plus had writers block for this fic which is thankfully over! Enjoy the chapter and please review!

Chapter ten: The Innocence of the Youth

"Oh my god!" Akika moaned as she chewed. She forgot to be shy and quiet as she experienced the new taste. Naruto sat by her left grinning as he slurped down his own meal.  
"Good isn't it?" he said between slurping. The four older men shook their heads, well three considering that Arashi was devouring his own serving of ramen as well.  
"This is…" Akika said shaking her head as she took another bite, she wanted to savor every minute. Naruto laughed having finished his own he watched her.  
"You know this wont be the only time you have it, so you can eat it faster." He said. Akika looked up startled and shook his head.  
"I don't know how long I can stay here, I'm sure those men are hunting for me…" she said setting the half empty bowl down with a sad look on her face. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.  
"God and this is why I always thought human women were annoying, one moment they are happy and then the next they are all weepy." He said in disgust. Akika looked up her eyes hard as she snarled. He smirked.  
"The same goes for you Sylph." He said shrugging.  
"You should respect women more, they are like a delicate flower that should be admired for all it's beauty!" Jiraiya said posing dramatically. Akika stared at him.  
"Umm…" she said weakly, Naruto leaned over to whisper in her ear.  
"That's Jiraiya-sensei he is a 'super' pervert, so watch out when you take a bath." He said. This of course had Jiraiya leaping over the table planting his fist on top of Naruto's head.  
"Shut up! I would never intrude on her privacy!" he shouted. Akika sat very still her eyes wide.  
"I…don't understand what's going on here?" she said weakly. A hand ruffled the top of her hair and she looked up to see a face covered up to eyes smiling at her.  
"It doesn't matter, you look tired. Why don't I walk you back to your room so you can get some more sleep." He said smiling. Akika blinked and slowly nodded taking his hand allowing herself to be led from the room. Naruto rubbed the top of his head watching Kakashi lead the girl away. He heard a soft laughter and turned to see Kyuubi laughing hard. Naruto sighed then quickly polished off his ramen.  
"I'm going for a walk he declared." Heading for the door.  
"No your not." A voice countered, Naruto growled turning just as Arashi set his empty bowl down and stood up.  
"Why not! Besides your not the boss of me!" Naruto said angrily. Arashi smirked.  
"Because I'm older and stronger than you? You are going to begin training Naruto, physical now. So come on, shall we dance?" he asked raising an eyebrow. Naruto narrowed his eyes.  
"I don't know." He said. Arashi laughed walking over grabbing one of Naruto's ears dragging him outside as the boy yelped and tried to punch him.  
"Let go you homicidal maniac!" Naruto shouted. Arashi grinned, it was going to be very entertaining training…

later that night  
Naruto dragged his body into the bathhouse and slipped into a blessedly hot bathtub. Sinking down to his chin he sighed closing his eyes. He was amazed, Arashi had gotten serious and had not held back not even the slightest, he almost wished he could go back to being trained by Jiraiya. Groaning he rolled his left shoulder, he had landed rather painfully on the ground the last attack he had tried on Arashi, after that the man had forced him to rudimentary attacks, saying that Naruto needed to go back to the basics of fighting. He submerged himself completely fuming. He didn't need to relearn the basics what he needed to do was learn more powerful attacks or improve on the ones he knew. But no, the dammed Hokage declared that he was going back to the basics. Emerging gasping from lack of air Naruto tested his shoulder and hissed in pain.  
"I'm not healing that Kit." He heard from the doorway. He turned and glared at Kyuubi.  
"I didn't ask you to!" he snarled. Kyuubi chuckled walking into the room sliding the door shut he had a towel in his hands.  
"You stay in here much longer you'll regret it." The older man said smiling. Naruto stuck his tongue out at him.  
"I just got in, besides you're just a demon fox you wouldn't know anything about human things!" Naruto said grumpily. Kyuubi raised an eyebrow and walked over setting the towel down, then with one hand shoved Naruto's head back under water holding it there till the boy thrashed. Letting go he smirked as Naruto gasped for breath.  
"Out. Tub. Now Kit." Kyuubi commanded but didn't leave the room. Naruto sputtered and glared at him.  
"Why couldn't you just keep your nose out of my business what do you care anyway!" Naruto shouted suddenly angry. Kyuubi tilted his head to the side.  
"First, if you die, I die, that's still the case even with me being here. Second for some strange reason I have yet to understand, I…shocking as it is, care about you Kit. Now would you kindly get out, so I can see what that dumb blonde did to you." Kyuubi said annoyed. Naruto narrowed his eyes.  
"It's not that you won't heal me is it." He stated. Kyuubi rolled his eyes.  
"Perhaps but then again I am not going to say anything either way, do you need help getting out?" he demanded a evil grin. Naruto quickly got from the tub wrapping the towel around his waste looking for his clothes.  
"Don't bother they were covered in dirt." Kyuubi said advancing on Naruto. Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"Leave me alone Kyuubi." He said bad temperedly. Kyuubi shrugged.   
"Suit yourself kit." He said walking towards the door, but then paused turning to look at him.  
"You do need to practice the basics, running off to train on your own isn't the best idea. Besides, I wont allow it. It's not just your life at stake I'd like to remind you. But mine as well. So why don't you stop and actually be thankful that you have people willing to stop you. Your friend is self centered, he ran off not caring what it did to his friends, and I expect you to make him sorry he ever did that. He tried to kill you Naruto, yet you still consider him your friend, isn't that impossible?" he asked. Naruto opened his mouth and closed it unable to respond. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and turned back to face Naruto shoving his hands in his pockets.  
"Listen I'll make a deal with you Naruto." He said finally. Naruto blinked.  
"What kind of deal?" he asked. Kyuubi looked uncomfortable.  
"A win, win one. I'll give you my chakra just like I used to, and this time you wont have to fear loosing control, because of the fact that I am also my own person. However you have to do something for me in return." He said. Naruto sat on the edge of the tub.  
"And what would that be?" he asked.  
"Listen to the dumb blonde and your other sensei's they know what they are talking about. Trust me on this, I'll take the deal one step further, I won't kill any humans, and I'll protect you." Kyuubi said. Naruto stared at him.  
"Because if I die you die right?" he stated. Kyuubi rubbed his head groaning.  
"That's part of it, enough of it. Listen, stop calling me Kyuubi, alright? If you do it all the time here, when we do go back to Konoha it might slip out and I don't want to have a mob of people trying to take my head off." He said. Naruto nodded.  
"That makes sense." He said. Kyuubi smiled again a glint in his eyes.  
"Good, so do we have a deal?" he asked. Naruto groaned and stood up again.  
"I guess it wouldn't be that hard to listen to them, and as long as I listen it doesn't mean I have to like it." He said. Kyuubi clapped his hands.  
"Right! Now can I please look at the damage the dumb blonde did to you?" He said. Naruto stared at him.  
"What hurts you annoys me as well." Kyuubi said quickly. Naruto rolled his eyes.  
"I guess." He said shaking his head as Kyuubi walked up and immediately looked at his injured shoulder.  
"How hard did you land on this?" He asked. Naruto shrugged wincing.  
"Not that bad." He said.  
"You…are a klutz." Kyuubi said with a grin gripping Naruto's shoulder and arm then yanked hard on the arm, a loud pop and shooting pain greeted Naruto.  
"OW! What the hell did you do!" he said yanking his arm free staring in shock at the man. Kyuubi grinned, obviously enjoying the inflicted pain.  
"You dislocated it, there should be enough of me left in you to speed up the healing enough for you tomorrow." He said cheerfully as he pointed to a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt.  
"You can wear those, you should get some sleep to. I have a feeling the dumb blonde is going to have you up bright and early." Kyuubi said leaving Naruto rubbing his shoulder and glaring at his back.  
"You enjoyed doing that to me!" he accused, Kyuubi turned grinning even more.  
"Yes, I think I might study more on the human body, it seems you can cause pain even by healing it. Very interesting." He said leaving the room. Naruto shuddered and quickly got dressed. He had a bad feeling.

"YEOW!" the scream shot Akika awake she set still in terror.  
"Relax girly it's just that boy training." Sylph said in her mind. Akika sighed in relief putting her hand to her heart.  
"Why am I so scared at everything?" she asked her voice shaking as her heart continued to race refusing to calm down.  
"Let's see, you were being controlled by some psychopaths who destroyed your home, and everything you knew. That alone is reason to not trust easy." Sylph said amused. Akika rubbed her face in her ands and shivered.  
"Should I stay or should I leave?" she asked. Sylph laughed.  
"Stay or leave it makes no difference to me. However it does you. So we stay girly. You want to, it is safe with these people, and they will fight against those men at some point they will have to. So we can get back at them." Sylph said. Akika nodded slowly.  
"Alright." She said standing and pushing open her door, she stared at Naruto who was laying in the center courtyard trying to catch his breath, Arashi was drinking out of a mug standing there as well though he appeared to be bored.  
"Now do you see why the basics are important? I didn't do anything other than use them, and now look at yourself." Arashi said amused.  
"Perhaps, helping the boy out maybe fun?" Akika smiled and walked out to the two males trying to look innocent. She had to agree with Sylph trying out this man did seem entertaining.  
"What's up?" she asked innocently. Arashi smiled.  
"Training." He said as Naruto groaned from his place on the ground.  
"Come on up and at em' Naruto you can't be tired already." Arashi said setting his mug down.  
"Can I try?" Akika said stopping the man in his tracks he turned and faced her raising an eyebrow.  
"You want to train?" he asked. Akika moved her foot in the dirt.   
"Yes." She said. Naruto sat up and looked at her.  
"Are you sure, he doesn't play fair." Naruto whined. Arashi nudged the boy with one of his feet.  
"Stop complaining, you want to get stronger you do it my way." He said smirking. Akika smiled.  
"So can I?" she asked shyly. Arashi nodded and began walking away from Naruto.  
"Sure I don't see why not you might want to ta…" he began but found himself on the ground. He turned seeing Akika smiling softly behind him.  
"Oh now this is going to be real fun." Arashi said grinning. Standing up he dusted himself off.  
"I take it you don't want me to hold back?" he asked. She shook her head grinning.  
"Don't hold back just because I'm a girl." She said. Arashi smiled and then flickered, Akika turned sharply but her reaction was a second to late and was down on the ground. Standing she smiled.  
"I wasn't holding back because you were a girl." Arashi said grinning. Akika tilted her head to the side then charged at him, he flashed and then appeared right beside her bringing his knee into her stomach knocking the air from her lungs.  
"Are you having fun playing with children?" a voice taunted from nearby. Akika knelt coughing as Arashi turned to face the voice. Kyuubi stood on the deck grinning, Jiraiya stood beside him smirking as did Kakashi who as always had his nose in a book.  
"Now why don't you leave the children to me, you adults have to go play elsewhere now." He said. Arashi raised an eyebrow.  
"What's going on?" he demanded walking over to them, Jiraiya shook his head well aware that two sets of ears were listening intently.  
"We have a lead." He said, Arashi narrowed his eyes.  
"You have an exact location of their whereabouts?" he asked. Jiraiya nodded as did Kakashi who handed Kyuubi his book.  
"Enjoy it. And perhaps you can take the two to the town, there is a festival going on tonight, I took Naruto earlier but the three of you should have fun." Kakashi said grinning walking over to Naruto flicking the boy's earring.  
"Behave, okay?" he said ruffling the boy's hair. Naruto made a face at him. Turning Kakashi faced Akika.  
"Keep an eye on him for me." He said fondly then he turned nodding to the others.  
"Bye." Arashi said as he left. Naruto made a face as he watched them walk away. Akika sighed.  
"Now what?" she asked and yelped as a kimono was thrown on top of her head. Removing it she looked to see Naruto had one as well. Turning the two stared at Kyuubi.  
"We have a festival to go to tonight. So go get ready." The man said stalking off.  
"He can't be serious." The two said at the same time exchanging a look.

A/N: Just ta give you a bit of an idea yes I am actually going to do a festival I just don't have time to write it out right now, have to go to my new job…I have to wear heels ick XD hope you enjoyed the chapter.


	12. Failure

A/N: Forgot to say this ealier Akika Yui was created with help by Shadows of Archonia.

Chapter eleven: Failure

The two stared at each other for several minutes. Then both looked down at the kimonos.

"He wasn't serious right?" Naruto said. Akika blinked.

"You've known him longer than I have." She said. Naruto shook his head.

"No not really…where do you think the others went off to?" he asked glancing in the direction that his three sensei's had walked off in. Akika followed his gaze.

"Well we could always go after them and find out." She said softly. Naruto turned and gave her a mile wide grin.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." He said.

"Expect you are both forgetting one thing." Kyuubi's voice called out. They both turned to look at him. He stood there leaning on one of the support beams his arms crossed.

"Kyuubi!" Naruto exclaimed.

"Naruto I told you to stop calling me that, it's 'Ky'. And the thing you are both forgetting is that I am not going to allow you to follow them. So you better get used to that idea. Now go get ready, we leave in an hour." He said walking away.

"Why do we have to go to some stupid festival! I know that they are hiding something!" Naruto said glaring at Kyuubi's back. Akika looked down.

_"He's right I know that they are hiding something, and even if I knew what it was girly I wouldn't tell you. For once that fox is right. It isn't safe for the two of you. Let the adults deal with it." _Sylph said to Akika.

"Sylph argees with them." Akika said anger in her voice. Naruto screamed and threw the kimono on the ground.

"I am not going to a festival when I know there is something more important going on!" he shouted. Akika knelt and picked up the kimono dusting it off. She handed it back to him, he stared at her.

"Can you take on 'Ky' and win?" she asked bluntly. Naruto opened and closed his mouth then growled.

"No." he said grumpily already knowing what she was going to say next.

"Well then. We don't have a choice do we? Just because we are going doesn't mean that we actually have to enjoy it." She said as she walked past him to the bath house. Naruto grumbled as he walked to their room and slid the door open. Sliding it shut he growled.

**"Stop grumbling kit and just get ready."** A voice said into to his mind. Naruto screamed and stared wide eyed around. The door slid open again and a hand touched his shoulder.

"I _told_ you that I was still within you as well." Kyuubi said shaking his head, Naruto turned to face him glaring.

"I don't want to go!" he said in a tone that was quite close to whining. Kyuubi smirked and ruffled Naruto's hair.

"To bad. Get ready." He commanded.

Akika pouted as she pulled her shirt off.

"I'm not speaking to you Sylph." She stated. She heard the woman laugh in her head.

_"You just did girly. Besides what's the harm, you might actually have some fun, and goodness knows that will be good for you. Would it kill you to just let yourself relax. You do around that boy, at least some. Well this festival will give you the excuse to relax the rest of the way. Besides do you really think he has had an easy life? Maybe he needs to relax more than you, he hasn't told you much about himself now has he. So why don't you try and take his mind off whatever is worrying him."_ Sylph said. Akika frowned as she pulled her pants off staring at the kimono, it was a emerald green one with gold thread embroidered in fancy designs. She made a face as she slowly put the thing on.

"Yes I guess you have a point." She said shaking her head. She heard Sylph huff.

_"You guess! Of course I have a point even tails for brains would agree with me on this one! Fun isn't deadly!"_ Sylph snapped. Akika rolled her eyes.

"Do you think for just tonight you could shut up and leave me alone to my thoughts?" Akika said aggravated as she looked around finding a hair brush, she found one and slowly began brushing her hair out.

_"Of course I'll leave you. You can't very well relax with me in your head now can you? Finish getting read girly."_

Akika sighed and continued to get ready.

Naruto knew he was being childish as he leaned on the beam pouting. He was stuck wearing a dark navy blue kimono and Kyuubi had grabbed him before he could flee and fixed his hair to a way he liked, it looked the same but it was less wild somehow. He thought his hand fiddling with the earring. What did it matter if he and Akika had run off after Arashi, Kakashi and Jiraiya. They could take care of themselves.

"Still pouting?" he heard an amused male voice say, he turned and glared at the demon fox as he walked up to him.

"I don't see why we actually have to go!" he snapped at him. Kyuubi shook his head, he wore a red kimono with the symbol of 'fox' embroidered every where in it with orange thread.

"Because, the dumb blonde and his friends do not want you running off after them and I agree with them. you'd be asking for trouble if you went and did that, so why don't you just stop pouting." Kyuubi said and turned as Akika walked out, she had managed to get her hair twisted up into a bun and let a good part of it flow freely. She looked at Naruto and she shrugged.

"Ready?" she asked. Naruto sighed and nodded. Kyuubi rubbed his hands together.

"You two act like this is some sort of horrible punishment! Come on, it's a festival you know, a place where people go to have fun!" he said watching the two, both gave him looks that told him exactly what they thought of having fun. Rolling his eyes he grabbed an arm on each and began to lead them away from the house. He was smiling as he dragged the two reluctant children, for once he knew exactly what he had to do!

"Come on they have more candy at this stall!" Akika said with glee and she and Naruto ran towards a stall that indeed contained more candy. Kyuubi muttered underneath his breath, how was it possible that the two could eat more, he had already treated them to ramen, ice cream, pie, as well as candy. But somehow they wanted more. Not that they needed the sugar. He thought as he watched Naruto hop from one foot to the other as the two debated over their choices. Funny, they didn't seem to mind being there any longer, you wouldn't have known that he had to drag them both their and for the first hour keep them there.

"Ky!" he heard Naruto shout over to him, now the kit was hopping up and down on both feet. Kyuubi sighed as he walked over prepared to buy whatever it was that the boy had seen. Akika was grinning at him, this was not a good sign.

"Here you go sir!" the man at the stall said handing Kyuubi a bag, curious he looked down into the bag and snarled inside was a fox stuffed animal. He looked up ready to snap at the children but they were already off and running, he snarled at the booth man and chased after them.

"Get back here you trouble makers!" he shouted after them as the two dashed into another stall. He growled and charged in it and froze. Inside were all different kinds of animals in cages. He noticed the two children were staring frozen in shock as a man grabbed on of the animals harshly, he didn't need to see what the man was planning on doing, even if it was just for sale. He grabbed the back of Naruto's collar and Akika's arm and dragged to two away from the stall.  
"But…" Naruto managed.

"How could they!" Akika said. Kyuubi rolled his eyes and shoved the children towards a stall he knew held more sugar. Best to distract them. he thought, as he handed each more money. The two nodded dumbly and looked around the stall. Kyuubi folded his arms and narrowed his eyes, there was someone around…he thought he had a very bad feeling and when he had one of those it meant trouble.

"Aww it's so cute! Here you can have my money Naruto you have to get it!" he heard from behind and he turned just in time to see Naruto hand over money to the owner of the stall.

"Are ye' sure you want it boy?" the man asked and Naruto nodded holding out his hands. The man placed something very small into his hands and Kyuubi had to groan as Naruto walked over to him to show it. Inside his palm curled up fast asleep was a tiny kitten.

"Kit, did you really need that? How are you going to take care of it, I thought you were supposed to be training?" he commented. Naruto's shoulders fell and Kyuubi rolled his eyes.

"Fine, but we should head back now, because that little thing looks like it could use some food." Kyuubi said. He was too soft; he decided when both children grinned at him more than willing to leave the festival. Kyuubi shook his head and froze as he caught something out of the corner of his eyes, he had just enough time to grab Naruto out of harms way and throw him to the ground, Naruto yelped in surprise protecting the kitten. Kyuubi snarled as Akika ran towards him in surprise, but a hand snaked out and grabbed her throat pulling her away, people in the streets screamed as three men in all to familiar uniforms appeared standing near Akika one holding her neck.

"We found you." One said smiling at her as she squirmed in the man's grip.

"Akika!" Naruto shouted and yelped as the kitten mewed biting his hand and ran off to the man in the stall he had bought it from. Naruto leapt to his feet charging the men without a single thought he was already forming the ball of charka on his hand. He didn't even say a word as he pushed it into the man who held Akika's stomach. The man flew backwards and Akika was flung back towards Kyuubi who quickly caught her. Naruto charged further blood in his eyes as he quickly summoned shadow replications, Kyuubi snarled setting Akika down and charged into the battle Naruto had just created. The Naruto's attacked only to be destroyed with a single blow by each man. Soon only the real Naruto was left, again Naruto was desperate he formed his charka again and once more charged but a swift blow to his neck sent him flying backwards crashing into one of the stalls. Kyuubi snarled slashing with his hands now clawed at the man who had just hit Naruto, he dodged the man's attack and leapt to stand in front of the now barely conscious child. His eyes widened a moment and he turned to where he had left Akika, the girl was in one of the men's arms.

"Retreat for now." The man said smiling as he took off running. The other two quickly took off after him. Kyuubi started to chase them but froze, remembering Naruto turning he knelt in front of the boy, who was rapidly waking up, Naruto hacked up blood and stared in shock at him.

"They took her didn't they?" he asked, the pain and guilt was in the boy's eyes now. Kyuubi nodded and dragged Naruto to his feet. Then he glanced around people were staring at them, with an arm around Naruto's waist he quickly took off heading back for the house.

"We have to go after them!" Naruto snapped understanding where Kyuubi was leading him. Kyuubi shook his head as he continued his journey.

"No, I will go after them once I know your back safely. Okay? Promise me you wont try and follow me." Kyuubi said staring into Naruto's eyes as he stopped in front of the home. Naruto stared back, fighting to control his emotions.

"Naruto." He said quietly. Naruto closed his eyes and nodded. That was all Kyuubi needed, he took off swiftly into the night. Opening his eyes Naruto stared blankly at the back of him until he could no longer see him. His shoulders slumped and he limped into the house pulling the kimono off throwing it to the ground as he did so and pulled on a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt, he hurt, he thought but shrugged it off and walked back outside. He would wait for someone to come back…ignoring the fact that no one could come back at all. His eyes grew heavy his breath becoming slightly irregular. He fought to stay awake but it was fighting a loosing battle. He was tired, just from a small fight he was tired. How was he supposed to rescue Sasuke and bring him back if he couldn't even handle a small fight such as he had just been in. his head rolled back and his body slumped back as he finally gave into sleep.


	13. Friendship

A/N: I am sorry it took so long for me to update, my new job is pretty demanding as is college, but I will be working on this again. Enjoy this chapter, the next is already in the works!

Chapter twelve

Friendship...

He sat in darkness as he listened to those around him make plans against his one time home. He again told himself he didn't care, but he was worried. It seemed from what they were saying Naruto had run off from the village shortly after their battle and had yet to return. He turned away from those around him and stood up walking to the simple room he lived in, he shut the door locking it. _He needs help…_the voice in his head whispered.

"I doubt he'd even accept my help if I offered it. I betrayed him, tried to kill while calling him my brother…" he answered to the voice. He was used to it by now, it was always there trying to remind him what he had left behind. Sometimes he was grateful for it, it seemed the more he trained the more he forgot who he once was. _He needs someone right now! _The voice screamed in his head. He stood straight narrowing his eyes, he could track Naruto, he had done so before and he would prove to the voice that Naruto was fine. He unlocked his door and took off making sure no one saw him as he left the base. He leapt high in the air landing feet away still running. His speed had increased already he thought somewhat pleased. He had no idea where to look, but instead he stopped thinking and let his feet take him. Sometimes one had to trust in something other than their mind…

Naruto slowly opened his eyes, his body was in agony, he lay where he had fallen. He started to move only to be thrown into a coughing fit, hacking up blood. He lay still as to not awaken the pain that seemed to hover over him. His throat hurt beyond what seemed realistic. He raised a shaking hand and touched it bringing it away to stare at the blood that now covered his hand. He closed his eyes coughing more. He sighed when the coughs finally stopped opening his eyes he stared out to the forest suddenly calm. He smiled thinking Arashi would be proud to know he had finally managed to get his anger and other emotions under check. He would wait, they would come back and then he would explain what had happened, they would find Akika and bring her back to safety, and then he would train…with that final thought he drifted into a light slumber.

He sped up faster something was wrong, he couldn't explain how he knew it as his eyes narrowed, without thinking he activated sharingan. Up ahead he stared in utter shock, a house became to appear. He landed in a tree near it staring at it in shock, then he narrowed his eyes looking around, he spotted the still form that lay underneath the over hang and caught his breath.

"It…" he became and leapt to land beside the body, he shook his head his eyes wide. His hand instantly went to find a pulse and he breathed a sigh of relief. He frowned at the condition his one time friend was in. he glanced around noting that it seemed as if people actually lived in the house, sighing again he shifted taking up the blonde's weight and slowly dragged him into the closet room. Setting him down he stared in shock as blue eyes opened glazed over with pain. Then the shock entered them, the blonde genin coughed trying to talk, moving to sit up, but he quickly pushed him back down.

"Stay still Naruto." He commanded. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Sa…suke!" he said before he passed out from pain. Sasuke shook his head and quickly stood, it seemed the house was well stocked which means there should be some medical supplies. Quickly he rushed off, finding them in the near by bathroom. He frowned shaking his head, Naruto didn't seem to be the same, he mused as he rushed back to find the blonde awake and sitting up. Naruto stared at Sasuke who calmly walked back to sit by his side. The blue eyes went to the mark on his shoulder and Sasuke sighed.

"I'll stay until I'm sure you'll survive, I cant stay any longer than that Naruto…I can't go back." He said simply and gently pushed his friend to lay back down. Naruto stared up at him, his eyes sad, Sasuke shook his head as he pulled the clothes Naruto wore off slowly staring at the damage. He shook his head again and quickly set to work again, he felt Naruto grab one of his arms. He turned and met his friend's eyes, and the look nearly had him gasping. The once happy filled eyes were filled with such sorrow and turmoil that Sasuke couldn't believe.

"You have to go back…Sakura-chan is waiting for you…" Naruto managed before he passed out again. Sasuke stared down at his friend, he blinked and shook his head a serious expression on his face as he worked.

Several hours later Sasuke found himself leaning against the wall watching over his friend. Naruto hadn't woken since he had last spoke. _Did you think he would?_ The voice within him laughed. Sasuke growled out loud at it. But he glanced, dawn would be approaching soon, if he didn't leave now, Orochimaru would most likely begin to wonder where he had gotten off to if he didn't return. _And why should it matter if snake for brains wonders where you are?_ The voice asked. Sasuke sighed.

"I can't go back to Konoha, not until I am strong enough. And he is the key to that strength." He said and stood rolling his shoulders. He looked down at Naruto's pale face and felt actual pain. Twice now, he would have left Naruto. Shaking his head he walked to the door, Naruto would survive he had to…because someday he would come for him. And they would fight again. Only the ending of that battle…Sasuke thought casting one last glance behind at his friend…only one would survive that battle…with a gust of wind he was gone, leaving the door open for the wind to touch Naruto's face. He stirred slowly, wincing as he opened his eyes, he stared defeated at the ceiling, he knew…he knew it would be pointless to try and go after Sasuke this time…closing his eyes he let himself fall into a deep sleep…holding onto one thing…that Sasuke came.

Hours later Naruto woke to a hand touching his face, looking up he met eyes he knew well.

"Naruto what happened?" demanded the silver haired man. Naruto closed his eyes and shifted to sit up.

"They took Akika, Ky ran off after he dragged me back here…"he said, he knew better than to mention that Sasuke had come, the fact that he had left again would count against him. He jumped as a hand ruffled his hair.

"We will find out where they took Akika, don't worry. Though I'm wondering if we should head back to Konoha after all. It might be a good idea, it would also inform the Hokage what has been going on." Kakashi said. Naruto bit his lip.

"Can we wait just a little bit longer?" he asked.

"I agree, I am still not in shape, and before people find out I am actually alive I would like to actually have my strength back." Arashi said from the door way. Kakashi sighed and stood shaking his head.

"If you ask me you two are just afraid to face Tsuande." Jiraiya called out from outside, Naruto blinked and laughed nervously. Arashi sent a glare at the sannin.

"I am not afraid of her, but I have a feeling the minute we go back, the real fights will begin. And I am not going to sit idly by." Arashi said, he glanced at Naruto.

"And Naruto, what aren't you telling us?" he asked. Naruto jumped and stared at the fourth hokage, he looked down and let out a slow sigh.

"Sasuke was here, but he said he wasn't coming back until he was strong enough…he seriously believes that Orochimaru is the only way he is going to get stronger." He stared down at his hands and blinked, no one said a word. Looking up he saw all three men were looking at each other.

"What…?" Naruto began but Arashi clapped his hands together.

"Naruto get some rest, Jiraiya, Kakashi spar with me." He said and left the room. Naruto opened his mouth again but Kakashi chuckled.

"After a nights rest your body will be fine, and then you can join us." Kakashi stated and left the room sliding the door shut. Naruto blinked for a few moments then groaned slumping back. That reaction was not what he had imagined would be if he told them about Sasuke. He closed his eyes and sighed, he was defiantly going to have to hunt down his friend and knock some real sense into him.


	14. Chapter 14

To those who still read this fic it is being revamped slightly and continued in my new profile Emrald Eyes so if interested keep an eye out


End file.
